L'amour après la mort
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: Bella emménage à Forks chez son père. Seule? C'est ce qu'on croit pourtant une personne est toujours avec elle. Petit détail, il n'y a qu'elle qui le voit...
1. prologue

**Une nouvelle histoire assez touchante où les liens familiaux sont vraiment importants. **

**Toujours dans l'univers « twilight » mais de nouveaux personnages font leur apparition. Nous sommes au premier tome de la saga, Bella emménage à Forks.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas, moi j'aime beaucoup l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**B-ness**

**Prologue:**

_**- **__Merci Erick._

_- Pourquoi me remercies-tu?_

_- Pour être là avec moi et me rendre heureuse._

_- C'est tout ce que je souhaite._

_- Tu sais, tu es vraiment le meilleur des grands frères!_

_- Et toi la meilleure des petites sœurs._

_- Nous serons toujours ensemble pas vrai Rick? _

_- Bien sur Izz, je te protègerais toujours! Jamais on ne se quittera._

_- Tu le promets?_

_- Je te le promets! A la vie à la mort. Rien ne nous séparera._


	2. chapitre 1:new installation new life

**Chapitre 1: Nouvelle installation, nouvelle vie.**

POV Bella:

_- Je suis si excité! Tu imagines, Forks! Je vais enfin voir où tu habitais petite, rencontrer ton père, faire des ballades en forêt._

- Rrrrrr. Vas-tu te taire!

- C'est à moi que vous parlez?

- Euh non.

Et voilà maintenant il me regarde comme ci j'étais folle. Pas que j'en ai pas l'habitude mais quand même!

_- Alors Izz on embête le monsieur assis à coté!_

- La ferme!

- Excusez-moi?

- Non rien je… je chante. Je vais arrêter. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

D'accord, il change de place, mauvais signe? Possible. Il croit que je suis folle? Sans aucun doute.

Et c'est ce que je subis depuis un an. Tout le monde me croit cinglée, parfois même moi je le pense! En même temps, vous voyez quelqu'un en pleine conversation alors qu'il n'y a personne avec elle vous en pensez quoi?

Sauf que dans mon cas, il y a vraiment quelqu'un: Erick, mon grand frère.

Il est mort il y a un an dans un accident de voiture. Un chauffeur de camion ivre l'a percuté. On nous a dit qu'il était mort sur le coup.

Ma vie, avant ce drame, était paisible.

Ma mère, René, avait quitté mon père et m'a prise avec elle quand j'étais encore un bébé. Elle ne supportait plus la petite ville dans laquelle son mari était Sheriff.

Nous avons habité à Phoenix. Quand j'eu six ans, elle rencontra un homme, Phil. Il avait un fils âgé, lui, de 9 ans: Erick. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus.

Leur mariage fut célébré peu de temps après. Rick et moi étions très proches. Et j'étais heureuse. J'avais une mère aimante, quoi qu'un peu folle et extravertie. Un beau-père affectueux. Un demi-frère protecteur que j'adorais. Et un père que j'allais voir à chaque vacances d'été.

Mais la nuit du 3 Octobre 2010 changea notre vie.

René reçu un coup de téléphone annonçant l'accident de Rick et sa mort. Nous étions tous effondrés. Phil ne pouvait dire un mot. Voyant qu'ils étaient trop peinés, je pris en charge ce qu'il fallait faire. Je m'occupais de l'enterrement, la réception d'après… Je restais forte et ne montrais aucune émotion mais à l'intérieur j'étais brisée. C'était comme ci on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi.

Pourtant, une semaine après sa mort, une chose étrange se passa.

Mon grand frère mort était la devant moi dans ma chambre et me parlait.

J'avais d'abord cru que c'était un rêve, mais non. Peut-être devenais-je folle alors? Je l'ai longtemps cru mais je me souvins alors des moments passés avec ma grand-mère maternelle avant qu'elle ne meurt.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_- Et bien ma chérie, pourquoi es-tu aussi triste?_

_- J'ai trouvé une photo de grand père et il me manque. Tu n'es pas triste toi de ne plus le voir?_

_- Tu sais mon ange. Je le vois et lui parle encore tous les jours._

_- C'est pas possible ça!_

_- C'est possible et peut-être qu'un jour toi aussi tu verras des choses que tu n'aurais pas cru possible._

_**FIN.**_

Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment. Maintenant je comprenais.

Rick était très heureux car il n'était plus seul, il me parlait. Moi-même j'étais heureuse car finalement je ne l'avais pas perdu.

Les mois se succédaient et René et Phil allaient un peu mieux. Les voyages de Phil l'aidaient beaucoup. Ma mère restait avec moi mais je voyais qu'elle avait besoin de partir elle aussi alors je décidai d'aller vivre à Forks. Bien entendu, mon fantôme de frère me suivit.

Et c'est comme ça que j'étais là, dans cet avion, abandonné par mon voisin croyant être assis à coté d'une malade mentale et Erick qui n'arrêtait pas de rire de la situation.

Au début, il avait pris un malin plaisir à me faire peur. Il apprit ensuite que son ancienne petite amie c'était bien vite remise de son décès dans les bras de son meilleur ami alors il décida de les hanter pendant un bon moment. Les pauvres! D'après ce que je sais, ils auraient déménagés chacun de leur coté et ne se seraient pas revu.

Enfin, l'avion atterrissait!

Je descendis, prenais mes baguages et cherchais mon père du regard.

Quand je le vis, je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le blouson de Sheriff, sa taille assez grande, sa moustache et ses cheveux noirs!

_- C'est lui ton père? Je n'avais pas remarqué sur les photos que tu m'as montré mais vous avez les mêmes yeux!_

- Je sais Rick. Et tu vas aussi voir que niveau caractère je lui ressemble beaucoup aussi.

En effet. Charlie était calme, posé, et ne montrait pas beaucoup ses émotions. Il avait cependant un grand cœur et il était responsable.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Le voyage s'est bien passé?

Mis à par que j'ai fais fuir un passager, que les autres ont cru que je parlais toute seule et que mon frère qui est mort depuis un an n'arrêtait pas de rire?

- ça a été, tu sais avec un livre je ne fais pas vraiment attention à autre chose.

Et c'était vrai. Une fois plongé dans ma lecture rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'étais dans mon monde. Comme quand je dessinais. Ma deuxième passion après la lecture.

Mon père prit mes baguages et nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Erick était émerveillé. Il adorait la nature alors pour lui c'était vraiment l'endroit rêvé.

Passant le panneau de Forks il devint intenable et j'avais du mal à rester calme et de ne pas lui dire d'arrêter de bouger!

Une fois arrivée, Rick partit très vite en haut. Moi je prenais mon temps. Connaissant déjà le chemin.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste d'avoir quitté tout tes amis?

- Tu sais papa, c'était plutôt les amis de Rick alors…

Erick était très sociable et très populaire. Je restais soit seule, soit avec lui et ses amis. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Etant de nature solitaire, comme Charlie.

- Ha oui et comment vont Phil et ta mère?

- ça va, ils sont vers Jacksonville en ce moment.

- Bien, je te laisse t'installer, tu commences les cours demain.

Sans un autre mot il posa mes valises et partit en bas.

_- Je comprends maintenant quand tu dis que tu ressembles à ton père. Mais c'est un euphémisme, tu es son portrait craché mademoiselle l'asocial!_

-Hé! Je ne suis pas asocial mais solitaire. Et puis j'aime bien être seule tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

_-Moe ça je l'ai remarquais. Et puis de toute façon on a besoin de personne, on est bien tout les deux! _

- Tout à fait, toi moi mes livres et mes dessins. Il faut que je m'installe maintenant.

Je commençais donc à ranger mes affaires. Des affaires faisant parti de mon ancienne vie, que j'installais dans la nouvelle.

En espérant qu'elle se passe bien.

Après une heure ou deux j'entendis mon père m'appeler.

Je le rejoignis dehors et vis qu'il était avec deux personnes. Un homme du même âge environ en fauteuil roulant. Je me souvenais de lui, c'était Billy Black. Son meilleur ami. En revanche, l'adolescent avec lui ne me disait rien.

- Bella, tu te souviens de Billy Black.

-Bien sur comment ça va?

- Pas mal. Tu sais ton père est très heureux que tu sois enfin là, depuis le temps qu'il nous en parle.

- Euh salut moi c'est Jacob, on jouait ensemble quand on était petit.

Jacob? Ha mais oui, il avait deux sœurs. Il avait changé, ses cheveux étaient devenu court, il était très musclé, la peau mate et je dois l'avouer, très beau. Pourtant il était plus jeune que moi mais il faisait plus vieux.

- Oui je me souviens, tu es devenu vraiment euh… disons que tu ressemble à quelqu'un qui s'entraine pour une compétition d'haltérophilie.

- Je prends juste du volume. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on avait 10 ou 12 ans.

Nous discutions encore un peu de ses sœurs et de sa vie ici quand mon père et Billy me demandèrent si la camionnette à coté de nous me plaisait.

- Bien sur pourquoi?

- C'est ton cadeau de bienvenue. Les jeunes ont besoin d'une voiture!

Pour moi? Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors pour toute réponse j'enlaçais mon père et embrassa Billy.

_- Sympa le paternel! Mais niveau sécurité y a mieux!_

Je montais dans Ma voiture, Jacob à mes cotés m'expliquant un peu les fonctions de ce véhicule que j'adorais déjà sans faire attention aux remarques de mon grand frère.

Nous rentrâmes tous après et partageâmes le repas du soir ensemble. Repas que je fis. Et oui, si ma mère et mon père avaient bien une chose en commun c'était l'incompétence dans le domaine culinaire!

Une fois les invités partis, je dis bonne nuit à mon père et me couchai rapidement. J'étais assez fatiguée et un peu stressé pour demain.

Une fois dans le lit, Rick, comme à son habitude, vint s'allonger à coté de moi et me prit ma main.

Au début, me toucher, prendre des objets, étaient difficile pour lui mais à force d'entrainements il pouvait soulever des objets de plus en plus lourd, écrire des mots, me prendre la main…

_- Stressée pour demain Izz?_

- Un peu.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là._

- Je sais. Merci grand frère.

_- De rien petite sœur. De toute façon je te l'ai promis non, « à la vie à la mort. Rien ne nous séparera. »_

_Oui, la promesse avait été faite quand nous étions petits mais Erick l'avait toujours tenu et moi aussi. Et si nous étions ensemble, rien ne pourrait nous perturber, nous arriver. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais._


	3. chapitre 2: première partie

_**Merci à fifer, frimousse30, ShiratoriKuu et Cricrou86 pour les review ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent l'histoire.**_

_**Je précise pour tout le monde si d'autres se posent la question: oui cette fiction et aussi une romance. Mais je ne voulais pas la mettre dans cette catégorie car l'histoire ne tourne pas juste autour d'Edward et Bella.**_

_**Je peux juste vous dire que cela reste centrée plutôt sur Bella et les relations qu'elle a et qu'elle aura… avec son entourage dont notre cher Edward mais pas seulement! **_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir. **_

_**B-ness**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2: Premier jour, premières rencontres**

**Partie 1**

POV Bella:

Je me réveillais en entendant le bip incessant de ce maudit appareil destiné à me sortir de mon sommeil. Parfois je haïssais vraiment l'inventeur de cette machine infernale! J'avais toujours du mal à sortir du lit au matin, surtout si je savais ce que je devais affronter après.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de cours pour moi dans cette ville. Je détestais être le centre de l'attention mais faire sa rentrée en plein mois d'Octobre n'était pas un moyen de passer inaperçu. Surtout que dans un lycée tel que celui là, les élèves devaient certainement se connaitre. J'aurais aussi le droit au surnom du début « la nouvelle ». Je devrais répéter à tout le monde que je préfère « Bella » plutôt que Isabella.

_- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit et SORS DE CE LIT! _

Encore une habitude de mon frère. Me crier dans les oreilles et jeter la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Bella tu es réveillée?

- Oui papa c'est bon.

Il entra et me dit bonjour. Bonjour que je lui rendis.

- Pour le trajet il n'est pas compliqué mais si tu veux je peux t'amener le premier jour.

_- Oui dit à papa Charlie de t'amener dans sa belle voiture de fonction pas du tout voyante pour bien te faire remarquer par le lycée entier!_

- Merci mais ça va aller!

- Comme tu veux. Je te laisse te préparer. Tiens, pourquoi ta couverture est là-bas?

- Oh euh j'ai eu chaud cette nuit.

- Ha d'accord.

Sur ce il ferma la porte et partit en bas. Rick ne pouvant plus tenir, éclata de rire. Je râlai et lui envoyer un coussin en plein visage. Bien entendu celui-ci passa au travers et se répercuta sur ma commode faisant tomber certains de mes objets. Ce qui me fit râler deux fois plus.

_- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais que tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir! Bon aller on se dépêche debout!_

- Ok j'me lève.

Comment il faisait pour avoir autant d'énergie? Oui c'est vrai il était mort! Ce qui impliquait dans son cas: pas besoin de dormir, pas d'épuisement, enfin en général.

Après mettre levais je me préparais en vitesse. Je n'étais pas fan de mode, je portais souvent des slim, des hauts simple et une veste de sport en laine trop grande pour moi qui appartenait à Erick.

Une fois mes convers misent je descendis et pris juste un café et un petit pain au chocolat.

Je dis au revoir à Charlie et m'installais au volant de Ma voiture.

Comme mon père l'avait dit, la route jusqu'au lycée n'était pas compliquée. Une fois arrivée sur le parking je remarquais une place située non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Bien sur, tous ceux présents sur le parking me regardaient. Une envie de fuir s'immisça alors dans mes pensées. Oui ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir partir et ne pas affronter tout ça. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve!

_- Allez p'tite sœur c'est pas si terrible que ça et puis ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ton entrée au collège! _

Comment vous faire rappeler un des pires moments de votre vie qui pourrait se reproduire? Demandez à Rick!

Ce moment avait était horrible. J'étais venu seule. J'ai marché jusque l'entrée de l'établissement, j'ai trébuché et ai dévalé les escaliers. Entrainant avec moi l'une des filles les plus populaires et qui bien entendu a passé le reste de ses années de collège à me faire vivre un enfer. Heureusement, Erick avait fait attention à moi.

Bon Bella tu peux le faire, évite de tomber, de paraitre folle et tout ira bien!

Je sortis alors de la camionnette et marcha à pas lent mais déterminé vers les portes d'entrée. Un garçon vint alors à coté de moi.

- Salut je suis Mike Newton et toi tu es la nouvelle Isabella Swan et tu viens d'Arizona c'est ça?

- Juste Bella. Les nouvelles vont vite ici.

- C'est un petit lycée alors c'est normal. Nous t'attendions tous avec impatience!

Comment ça « tous »? Il ne pouvait pas juste me laisser…

- Bien, contente de te connaitre Mike mais je dois te laisser, j'ai pas mal de choses à aller chercher au secrétariat alors

- Oh je t'accompagne en même temps je te parlerais du lycée.

Génial! En voilà un qui n'allait pas me lâcher!

_- Il ne peut pas te lâcher ce pot de colle! _

Mon grand frère lisait dans mes pensées! En même temps il me connaissait bien.

Mike me parla de l'établissement, m'aida au secrétariat et m'amena jusque ma salle de cours. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas tous les cours avec moi mais en regardant mon emplois du temps il avait vu que nous avions pourtant des cours commun. Super!

Il me laissa donc devant la porte.

- On se voit à la cafétéria je te garde une place. A plus tard Arizona!

Je n'eus pas le temps de rejeter son invitation qu'il était déjà partit.

_- Arizona. Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom! Lui je le tiens à l'œil t'as vu la façon dont il te regardait et qu'il était proche de toi!_

- Oui j'ai remarqué maintenant Rick plus un mot je rentre en cours.

_- A vos ordres chef!_

Celui là alors quel numéro!

Je rentrais dans la salle, me présenta au professeur qui me dit de m'installer à coté d'une fille ce nommant Jessica Stanley.

- Salut moi c'est Jessica mais tu peux m'appeler Jess.

- Bella.

- Donc tu viens de Phoenix. Les gens ne sont pas bronzés normalement là-bas? Elle est pas mal ta veste, elle vient d'un garçon, un petit ami de ton ancienne ville? Vous êtes encore ensemble? La distance est souvent une cause de rupture mais ici il y a des garçons pas mal. D'ailleurs on t'a vu avec Mike Newton c'est un de mes amis enfin entre nous c'est assez compliqué tu vois le genre.

Mon dieu il y avait pire que le garçon blond de tout à l'heure. Sortez-moi de cette salle.

_- Elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler? On dirait qu'elle ne prend même pas d'air! Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment humaine? _

Je pouffais de rire en l'entendant. C'est vrai que Jessica était un cas unique. Du moins je l'espérais.

L'heure fut longue, très longue. Ma voisine parlait d'elle, des garçons, du shopping. Des sujets qui ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. J'appris aussi autre chose, elle aussi mangeait avec Mike ce midi et donc avec moi. Super!

La sonnerie retendit je me levais et prit mes affaires rapidement tout en saluant brièvement Jess.

Dans les couloirs je me cognais contre une personne. Un dénommé Tyler. Il m'aida à ramasser mes affaires et les porta jusque mon autre salle. Il allait me parler quand une blonde aux allures superficielles l'appela. Il partit alors sans dire quoi que se soit.

Dans ce cours, tout se répéta encore, présentation au professeur et table assignée.

Apparemment j'étais seule à cette table. Derrière moi se trouvait deux personnes. L'une d'elle m'interpela.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Ben et voici Angela. Tu es Isabella?

- Euh Bella.

- Bonjour Bella. Tiens le livre d'Histoire. Ton voisin ne viendra peut-être pas. Parfois il s'absente.

- Merci mais et toi?

- Je suivrais avec Ben.

- D'accord alors.

_- Je sens que tu vas t'entendre avec elle! _

- Je le pense aussi. Murmurai-je à Rick.

Au dernier moment, un garçon d'une beauté fascinante entra dans la salle. Il regarda dans ma direction puis vint à coté.

C'était donc lui mon voisin de table. Il était blond, ni trop grand, ni trop petit et bien musclé. Son regard était doré mais sombre. Ça existait ça? Et bien maintenant oui. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que la mienne.

J'avoue qu'il me fascinait mais j'arrêtais vite de le regarder. Après tout moi-même je n'aimais pas être fixé alors surement lui aussi.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella.

Il fallait bien que je me présente à mon voisin quand même.

Le garçon me regarda comme choqué. Qu'est ce que j'avais dit? Certains autour de nous nous regardaient aussi étrangement.

- Jasper.

Sa voix était douce quoi qu'un peu triste. Souffrait-il? En le regardant bien, son regard aussi avait quelque chose de… triste? Ou peut-être de la souffrance. Bizarre. Il m'intriguait. Je pouvais bien voir qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était plus détaché et semblait lutter.

Jasper regardait son livre et n'avait pas l'air de se souciait de ce qui l'entourait. Un passionné d'histoire peut-être.

Il me faisait penser à moi quand je lisais ou que je dessinais.

A cet instant j'avais de l'estime, de la sympathie pour lui. Il ne semblait pas être du genre de garçon dragueur ou beau parleur. Juste une personne dans son monde.

Il me regarda à nouveau et pencha légèrement la tête. Un peu comme un animal qui ne comprenait pas quelque chose et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je fis pareil. Quelques secondes après je ris légèrement et il fit de même.

Le voir rire changeait vraiment de l'expression qu'il arborait en rentrant en classe!

_- Il est étrange Izz, il ne m'inspire pas confiance!_

Erick était décidément trop protecteur. Jasper étrange? Je n'en doute pas mais moi aussi je l'étais. Enfin c'est comme ça qu'on me définissait et ainsi que lui je suppose.

Une personne n'aimant pas la mode, où n'attachant aucune importance à la popularité et autres était souvent définit comme bizarre.

C'était ça notre monde aujourd'hui et parfois j'en étais lasse.

Le reste du cours fut silencieux. J'aimais l'histoire et mon voisin de table également à voir. Parfois je le voyais sourire quand le professeur évoquait certaines choses. Encore une chose que je ne comprenais pas chez lui.

L'heure du repas avait sonné et je me devais d'aller retrouver Mike et sa bande. On pouvait surement voir sur mon visage l'absence joie.

_- Allez Izz, on dirait que tu vas à ton dernier repas!_

- Tu crois que je vais où à ton avis! Je ne suis pas sur de survivre à un repas avec Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley!

Il rit de plus belle pendant que je marmonnais des choses à son encontre. Des élèves dans les couloirs me regardaient septique, se demandant surement si je parlais toute seule à longueur de temps où si j'étais juste de mauvaise humeur. Une chose était sur, ils parlaient de moi et je détestais ça!

Le blondinet me fit des grands signes alors que je portais mon plateau. Je m'avançais donc vers lui et la troupe. Par chance Angela et Ben étaient la! Je reconnu aussi Tyler, Jessica et la blonde de tout à l'heure.

Quand elle me vit, elle se colla contre Tyler et lui agrippa le bras comme pour revendiquer son territoire. Il n'y avait pas de risque pour que je le lui prenne!

- Hé Arizona je te présente Lauren. Apparemment c'est la seule que tu ne connaissais pas d'après ce que les autres mon dit.

Encore ce surnom!

- Bonjour Lauren moi c'est Bella.

- Bonjour.

Ok alors je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

_- Bravo Izz, ici depuis une matinée et tu as déjà une ennemie!_

Je me serais passé de ce genre de commentaires! Bon je souris et fait comme ci de rien était!

- Alors la matinée?

Merci Angela!

- ça c'est bien passé.

- Tu sais que tout le monde parle de ton cours d'histoire?

- Pourquoi Jessica?

- Voila pourquoi. Me répondit-elle en me montrant Jasper.

J'étais perdu. Qu'Est-ce qu'il c'était bien passé d'anormal pour que le lycée en parle?

- C'est vrai tu ne sais pas tu viens d'arriver. Alors ce sont les Cullen les cinq que tu vois arriver. Les deux premiers: le grand baraqué Emmett et la blonde qui ressemble à un mannequin Rosalie, ils sortent ensemble.

Dire qu'il était baraqué était peu dire! Et moi qui trouvais Jacob musclé. C'était une règle dans cette ville? Pourtant en regardant bien les autres élèves n'étaient pas si forts.

Et la blonde. Elle était juste magnifique. J'avais même entendu la jalousie dans la voix de Jessica. Et aux regards des autres filles, beaucoup l'enviait.

- Ensuite Jasper que tu as pour voisin, à mon avis c'est le plus effrayant quand il te regarde on dirait qu'il veut te sauter dessus. Et la petite c'est Alice. Elle est trop bizarre. Eux aussi sont en couples.

Jasper effrayant? Il ne m'avait pas donné cette impression. Je trouvais plutôt qu'on voyait de la douleur dans ses yeux. Quand à Alice, je la trouvais marrante. Elle ressemblait à un lutin.

- Et le dernier. Edward. Le seul célibataire de la famille mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour lui.

Je regardais cet Edward marcher. Il était gracieux dans ses gestes.

Beau, musclé lui aussi comme il fallait. Des cheveux en bataille dans lesquels on aimerait balader sa main. Jessica avait surement du se faire jeter par lui ou il ne c'était même pas rendu compte de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son égard.

- Le Dr Cullen et sa femme les ont adoptés et ils sont en couples tu imagines!

- Jess, ils n'ont aucuns liens entre eux.

- Ouais mais quand même! Donc je disais ils ne parlent à personne et restent toujours entre eux et tu arrives, tu es à coté de Jasper et vous parlez et rigolez ensemble. C'est pour ça que tout le bahut en parle.

Ha d'accord!

- Tu sais Jessica on sait juste présenté. Nous n'avons pas parlé de sujets extraordinaires.

Elle semblait déçue. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de notre conversation?

Je les regardais et je vis qu'eux aussi nous regardaient. C'est là que je croisais le regard d'Edward. Un regard perçant. J'avais trouvé mon voisin d'histoire fascinant mais lui l'était encore plus. Un regard rempli d'incompréhension et de … frustration?

Je coupais vite notre échange visuel afin d'éviter de faire parler encore plus de moi.

Les autres me posaient pas mal de questions mais souvent c'est Angela ou Ben qui me sauvaient la vie. Ils voyaient probablement que je n'aimais pas tout ça.

Erick lui, n'arrêtait pas de regarder les Cullen et ne disait rien.

Lauren qui était restée silencieuse me parla soudain:

- A qui est donc cette veste Bella? Un petit ami? Enfin si tu en as un….

A croire que je ne pouvais pas en avoir un! Je n'étais pas en colère. Elle pensait vraiment me mettre en colère ou me blesser avec ce genre de pic? Totalement loupé alors!

- Non pas de petit ami. Cette veste appartenait à mon grand frère.

- Il n'est pas avec toi?

- Il est mort il y a un an.

- Ho je suis désolé.

Mais bien sur! Le comportement de Lauren m'exaspéré au plus au point.

Je repensais alors à la mort de Rick.

Bien sur il était avec moi, en fantôme, mais présent. Pourtant la semaine que j'avais vécue avait été horrible et j'en étais encore peiné! Apprendre sa mort, préparer l'enterrement et tout ce qui suit. Sans oublier la souffrance que Phil et René avaient ressentit et ressentent encore.

Je sentis d'un seul coup un sentiment d'apaisement m'envahir. Je ne comprenais pas.

_- ça va Izz?_

_J'hochais discrètement la tête pour lui dire oui mais restais dans l'incompréhension. Je baladais la salle du regard, comme ci cela pouvait m'apportait une réponse! Quand j'arrivais au Cullen, Jasper me regardais fixement. _

_Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui! _

_Comme en cours je penchais légèrement ma tête. Lui m'imitant deux secondes après. Puis le rire mesuré que nous échangeâmes. _

_Je me retournais ensuite et vis que les autres prenaient leur plateau. Ils n'avaient donc pas vu. Ouf. Je fis pareil qu'eux. Tout en repensant à ce bien être quelques instants plutôt. Décidément, j'avais une imagination débordante. _

_C'est de bonne humeur que j'allais au prochain cours, la biologie._


	4. chapitre 2: deuxième partie

**Chapitre 2: premier jour, premières rencontres**

**Partie 2**

POV Bella:

J'avais dit à mes amis qu'on se retrouvait plus tard mais bien entendu Mike « pot de colle » Newton en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait le même cours que moi mais heureusement pour moi, il avait déjà un voisin.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle et tous les élèves s'installaient. J'allais vers le professeur Mr Banner qui m'indiqua lui aussi une place. La seule qui restait en fait.

Je me retournais et me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci qui n'était autre que celle à coté d'Edward Cullen. On allait encore parler de moi.

Je soupirai et m'assis, non sans me cogner dans la table que j'occupai. Erick rit (ça ne change pas de d'habitude) et je lui lançais un regard assassin. J'avais oublié que personne ne le voyait et mes yeux étant tournaient vers Erick, qui se trouvait devant Mike. Il cru que ce regard lui était adressé et se retourna vivement vers son voisin.

Au moins, il arrêtera peut-être de me suivre comme ça.

Mon voisin de table m'observait et cela me gênait mais je faisais pareil. La peau et la couleur des yeux étaient semblables à celle de Jasper.

Ils avaient tous étaient adoptés alors comment pouvaient-ils se ressembler? Sans parler de leur beauté. Mais il fallait avouer que je trouvais Edward plus beau que les autres. Mon cœur s'emballait à cette pensée. Pourquoi?

Je secouais la tête et sortis mes affaires. Vraiment Bella! Reprends-toi!

Aujourd'hui, le cours consistait à remplir un tableau d'après nos observations au microscope. J'avais déjà fait ça à Phoenix alors le cours m'ennuyais déjà avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Toi c'est Bella?

Quelle voix! Celle de Jasper était belle mais la sienne. Cela me semblait être une douce mélodie. Et enfin un qui m'appelait Bella! Comment il savait?

-Euh oui c'est ça.

- Quoi?

- Rien c'est juste que tu es le premier à m'appeler comme ça. Je dois toujours reprendre les autres quand ils disent Isabella.

- Oh tu sais les élèves parlent beaucoup, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.

- Je me doute. Dis-je blasé.

Le professeur nous donna le matériel.

- Honneur aux dames? Proposa mon voisin.

- Si tu veux.

Je pris le microscope, jetant à peine un regard je répondis:

- Prophase.

- Je peux vérifier?

Je fis glisser l'objet. Il fut encore plus rapide que moi et confirma ma réponse tout en remplissant le papier.

- Tu sembles ne pas aimer cette attention autour de toi.

- Je n'aime pas du tout être le centre de l'attention, je suppose que dans un lycée comme ça je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

- Venir en Octobre n'arrange pas non plus. Pourquoi choisir cette date?

- C'est euh compliqué.

Il changea de lamelle, dit la seconde observation en me proposant ensuite de regarder, ce que je fis. Après tout, il avait fait pareil pour moi et une partie de moi, mais vraiment petite voulait qu'il se trompe! Mais il avait bon. Je tendis ma main pour la troisième lamelle. Il me la donna.

A son contact, j'eu un frisson. Sa peau était froide, très froide. Etrange.

- Je pense pouvoir suivre tu sais.

- Pour quoi?

- Ta venu en Octobre.

- Anaphase.

Je lui repassais l'outil. Et poursuivais.

- Et bien, ma mère et mon beau-père avait besoin de moi jusque début du mois c'est pour ça que je ne viens que maintenant.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin de toi jusque là?

- Mon grand frère est mort le 3 Octobre de l'année dernière, ils voulaient donc que je reste avec eux pendant cette date. Ils arrivent à gérer le reste de l'année mais ce jour là, ils sont plus peiné quand temps ordinaire alors il valait mieux que je sois présente.

- Désolé pour ton frère. Tu es présente pour eux mais qui est présente pour toi ce jour là?

- Moi je tiens le coup.

- Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un.

- Mais j'ai quelqu'un.

- Quoi?

Je croyais avoir dit cette phrase pour moi. Apparemment non. Je changeais donc de sujet.

- Euh rien. Tu sais, on ne parle pas que de moi dans ce lycée…

- Disons que notre façon de vivre à ma famille et moi peut paraitre étrange pour à peu près tout le monde.

- Je ne trouve pas. Après tout, si vous êtes heureux comme ça c'est ce qui compte. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été adoptés. Vos parents adoptifs doivent être des gens bien.

- Ils le sont.

- Une chose pourtant c'est que vous vous ressemblez quand même pour des personnes n'ayant aucuns liens de parentés.

- Euh oui nous nous avons tous grandis dans le nord ce qui explique ça. Tu sais le climat. Et toi tu te plais à Forks?

Grandis dans le nord? Ma constatation semblait le gêner. Mais je n'allais pas argumenter, c'est ça vie, la leur. Me plaire à Forks? Bonne question.

- Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'absence de soleil et au froid.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce temps?

- Pas vraiment non.

Soudain il se mit à rire. Qu'est ce que j'avais dit?

- Excuse moi c'est juste, pourquoi être venu dans la ville la plus humide des Etats-Unis si tu n'aimes pas le climat?

- Mon beau-père, Phil est joueur de baseball, il s'était installé à Phoenix avec nous mais après la mort d'Erick il a repris ses voyages, ça lui faisait du bien et ma mère voulait partir avec lui aussi.

- Donc elle t'a amené ici.

- Non, je voyais que ça la rendrais malheureuse de rester à la maison, loin de Phil et puis elle avait besoin aussi de voyager alors j'ai décidé de venir chez mon père.

- Tu te sacrifies pour ta famille et au final c'est toi qui es malheureuse. Ce n'est pas très juste.

- Non c'est juste la vie! Au moins ça me permet de me rapprocher de mon père.

- Je vois.

Monsieur Banner vint nous voir, nous étions les premiers à avoir finit. Je lui expliquais donc que je faisais parti d'un groupe avancé de biologie à Phoenix.

Le reste de l'heure, nous ne dîmes pas grand-chose. J'étais dans mes pensées.

En trin de dessiner dans un coin de mon cahier le bijou qu'Erick m'avait offert, un collier que je portais en ce moment même.

La chaine était en argent et longue. Au bout, un bijou de forme ovale avec des motifs en forme de roses et au centre un petit diamant bleu, sa couleur préférée. L'autre face était lisse, une inscription gravée:

_« Brother & sister »_

_« Izz & Rick »_

Quand on ouvrait le bijou, une photo apparaissait de lui et moi riant aux éclats.

Il me l'avait offert le jour de mes seize ans. Le dernier anniversaire que nous avions fêté tous ensemble.

_- T'en fais pas Izz, je suis toujours là avec toi même si les autres ne le voient pas, toi au moins tu le sais. C'est pas si mal?_

- Tu as raison. Dis-je tout bas, histoire que mon voisin ne me prenne pas pour une folle.

La sonnerie retentit et je pris mes affaires pour rejoindre le cours de sport.

Le gymnase se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment, le coin le plus en retrait. Personnellement j'aimais le sport mais c'est le sport qui ne m'aimait pas. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était l'endurance. Si je regardais toujours par terre, que j'allais lentement et que personne n'était proche de moi alors je pouvais réussir une bonne séance de sport. En revanche, tous les autres m'étaient inaccessibles. Je lançais souvent la balle sur quelqu'un alors que ce n'était pas voulu, ou ma raquette ne restait pas dans ma main…

Quand Rick et Phil m'apprenaient le baseball c'était toujours drôle à voir. Je loupais toujours la balle mais quand il arrivait que je la touche, la batte partait avec elle. Et pas très loin ou sur un pauvre innocent.

Il m'arrivait aussi souvent de tomber pendant que je courrais d'une base à l'autre.

J'avais donc décidé depuis petite que je ne ferais que regarder le sport à la télévision.

Mais n'étant pas dispensé au lycée, je devais bien faire ça.

_- Izz fait attention aux Cullen, ils sont bizarres._

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Rick. Ils ont l'air gentil.

_- Ils te regardent étrangement, quelque chose cloche chez eux._

- Si tu le dis, mais en attendant tes observations tu les fais dehors je vais dans le vestiaire des filles poser mon sac.

_- Tu ne crois pas que j'allais rentrer tout de même!_

- Tu n'es pas comme ça bien sur.

Je rentrais, les filles prenaient leur temps pour se changer. Je déposais mon sac dans le fond. Aujourd'hui heureusement j'échappais à la séance ne sachant pas quels cours j'avais, je n'avais pris aucun survêtement.

Mes camarades qui jusque là papotaient se turent quelques instants pour ensuite chuchoter.

Je me retournais pour comprendre et vis la petite Alice et le mannequin Rosalie arrivaient.

Eux étaient là depuis le début du lycée et on parlait encore sur leur dos. Je les plaignais.

Je continuais donc mes occupations quand on m'adressa la parole:

- Salut je suis Alice et voici ma sœur Rosalie.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour.

- Jasper m'a parlé de toi, il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait gentille. Edward également.

- Oh et bien je pense moi aussi qu'ils sont gentils.

Ma réponse avait l'air de la surprendre. Elle croyait quoi? Que j'allais dire que ses frères étaient des personnes horribles?

Elles se changèrent à leur tour. Moi je sortis et me dirigeais vers le professeur. Il semblait jeune et sympa.

Je lui expliquai donc pour mes vêtements et aussi mes « aptitudes » avec les différents sports. Il m'autorisa donc à juste installer du matériel et m'asseoir sur le banc.

Je partis alors chercher les poteaux et les filets pour le volley.

_- Allez Izz on se dépêche! Plus vite, plus vite!_

Rick le faisait vraiment exprès! Mais le ton de militaire qu'il utilisait me faisait rire.

Certains étaient sortis et allaient directement vers le professeur d'autres comme les Cullen me regardaient. Je me fis donc discrète.

Mon frère n'avait pas tort dans le fond. En les regardant tous, ils se ressemblaient, leur peau, leur beauté, leur yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser, après tout ils avaient été gentils avec moi. Et puis, dans l'étrange j'étais aussi pas mal dedans avec un frère mort fantôme que seul moi voyait!

Je m'installais donc sur le banc. Les élèves commençaient leur séance. Les premières et les terminales étaient rassemblées mais en regardant cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de monde, enfin, moins que dans mon ancien établissement.

Dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas un ballon tout de suite à mes pieds et le plus musclé des Cullen, Emmett.

- Excuse moi je peux.

- Oui bien sur. Dis-je en souriant.

Lui aussi fut choqué. En voila des gens que je choquais! Surtout sa famille. Pourtant j'agissais normalement et socialement pour une fois.

- T'a pas peur?

- Peur de quoi?

- Bin euh de moi?

La je ne pouvais pas restait calme. Je ris de bon cœur.

- Pardon mais pourquoi j'aurais peur?

- Je ne suis pas effrayant?

- Et si je dis non?

- Je dis que tu es différente des autres.

- Je ne suis pas la seule!

Lui aussi était différent, ainsi que sa famille. Bizarre, Emmett aussi était gêné quand je parlais de sa famille.

- Evite de tuer quelqu'un en lançant la balle avec tes muscles! Plaisantais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je vais essayer mais parfois on ne contrôle pas sa force.

- Si tu pouvais ne pas contrôler ta force vers Mike Newton ça ne me dérangerait pas!

Nous rîmes un peu puis il partit rejoindre sa famille.

Pendant les deux heures, Mike reçu une fois ou deux la balle par Emmett et me fis à ces moments là des clins d'œil.

Finalement les Cullen étaient vraiment des gens bien.

Je partis rapidement prendre mon sac et repartit chez moi exténuée.

Mon père me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne journée, si je m'étais fait des amis. Je lui racontais alors vaguement mes amis de la cafétéria et les Cullen. Il confirma que cette famille était vraiment une bonne famille et qu'Angela était une fille gentille.

Une fois dans ma chambre je me couchais rapidement.

_- Fatiguée p'tite sœur! Tu as survécu à ta première journée félicitation!_

- Très drôle Rick.

_- Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes mais après j'irai faire un tour._

- Ok. Bonne nuit frérot.

_- Bonne nuit seurette._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alors que pensez-vous de cette première journée? Je voulais certains points communs avec le premier tome mais sans faire de « copier-coller ». Aimez-vous bien Rick?**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**_

_**Ne loupez pas le prochain chapitre! Des révélations attendent nos personnages!**_


	5. chapitre 3: des vampires?

_**Ici B-ness en direct pour un nouveau chapitre! Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs (lectrices) et ceux qui m'écrivent des mots encourageant! **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre au moins autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 3: des vampires?**

POV Bella:

_- Izz réveille-toi c'est l'heure._

- Rick laisse-moi encore 5 minutes_. _

_- Pas question debout!_

- Ok je vais à la salle de bain.

Une fois lavée et habillée je retournais dans ma chambre et préparais mon sac de cours. Dernier jour de cours. Nous étions vendredi. Et par chance ce dernier jour n'était pas très remplis.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais arrivé à Forks et je commençais à m'habituer.

Les gens parlaient encore de moi car Les Cullen venaient me parler, me faire un signe de la main pour me dire bonjour mais ils gardaient une certaine réserve.

Je les trouvais certes étrange mais sympathique. Pourtant dès qu'un d'eux m'approchaient, Erick devenait étrange. Ils ne voulaient pas que je reste près d'eux et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il me disait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en eux.

_- Izz arrête de rêver c'est l'heure!_

- Oh c'est vrai. Bon on y va.

Petit déjeuner rapide, je partis vite en cours histoire de profiter du soleil qui rayonnait à Forks pour une fois.

Personne n'était encore là alors je m'installais au niveau des bancs qui ne servaient pas beaucoup.

Fermant les yeux je renversais un peu ma tête en arrière pour que le soleil vienne sur mon visage.

_- Le soleil te manque hein!_

- Oui beaucoup. Mais Forks n'est pas si terrible. Toi tu dois aimer, surtout que maintenant au soir tu sors.

_- J'aime bien cette ville mais ce sont les habitants qui me dérangent._

- Qu'Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

_- C'est pas ce qu'ils font mais ce qu'ils pourraient faire qui me gêne._

- Je ne comprends rien. Je suppose que tu parles surtout de certaines personnes n'est-ce pas.

_- Exacte et si j'ai bon ils ne seront pas là aujourd'hui. _

- Pourquoi?

_- Izz il faut que tu saches, les Cullen ne sont pas normaux. Ils sont_

- Hé Arizona!

_- Mike! Pff_

- Mike.

- Tiens tes cheveux ont des reflets cuivre au soleil, ça te va bien.

Le garçon me prit alors une mèche de cheveux et la fit glisser dans mon oreille. Rick, mécontent, envoya valser le sac de ce dernier par terre.

Moi non plus je n'aimais pas que Mike me touche mais je pouvais très bien retirer sa main, pas besoin de faire ça!

_- Qu'il ose te toucher encore et il va voir celui-là!_

- Calme-toi! Dis-je doucement.

- Hé bien, ça c'était une rafale de vent!

- Ouais. En même temps c'est Forks.

- ça tombe bien que tu sois là je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir à la Push, la plage de la réserve Quileute samedi?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Ça serait sympa d'y aller tous ensemble.

- Oui, tous ensembles…

Je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais qu'il voulait que l'on soit tous les deux mais Mike ne m'intéressait vraiment pas.

Une sortie me ferait surement du bien.

- Bon on se voit en cours. A plus tard Mike.

- Oui à plus.

Je pris mon sac et partis vers mon premier cours de la matinée. Erick avait raison, les Cullen n'étaient pas là. Etrange.

J'appris par Jessica qu'à chaque fois que le soleil apparaissait, toute la famille partait camper. Ce n'était pas tous les parents qui permettaient ça mais ils avaient de bons résultats scolaires et devaient certainement se rapprocher pendant ces moments là.

J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient très proches. C'était parfois même curieux. Ils donnaient parfois l'impression de vivre seul dans leur monde depuis des siècles!

La journée passa lentement. Était-ce parce que les Cullen n'étaient pas ici? C'est vrai que je m'étais habitué aux conversations bien que brèves, avec Edward et Jasper. Sans oublié les salutations poli de Rosalie et les sourires d'Alice et Emmett.

Je retournais chez moi et montais directement dans ma chambre. Je dessinais un peu puis m'installais sur le fond de mon lit aux cotés de Rick.

_- Dis Izz, tu ne voudrais pas retourner chez René?_

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

_- J'ai vu que le soleil te manquait, que tu as du mal avec ce climat et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois ravi de la compagnie que tu as. _

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Ça fait du bien à René et Phil de voyager, d'être tous les deux. Et puis c'est pas si mal ici. Bien sur j'ai du mal avec le climat mais je suis contente de voir Charlie. Sans oublié que j'ai toujours été solitaire alors ici ou ailleurs….

_- Sans doute. _

- Et si tu me disais vraiment pourquoi tu veux que je parte?

_- Comment ça la vrai raison?_

- Je te connais Rick.

_- D'accord. C'est juste que je veux te protéger et ici tu n'es pas en sécurité._

- Et que peut-il m'arriver dans cette si petite ville ou mon père est Sheriff?

_- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne._

- Je te le promets. Alors?

_- En fait les Cullen sont des vampires! _

Des vampires? Finalement ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'imagination la plus débordante! Il croyait vraiment m'avoir avec ça.

- Très drôle Rick. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas mais quand même!

_- Je ne mens pas! En fait au soir je ne pars pas me promener, je vais chez eux, je les surveille. Ils ont une vitesse ainsi qu'une force surhumaine, leur peau est glacé, c'est toi-même qui l'a senti. Leurs yeux vont du doré au noir. Je les ai vus se nourrir d'animaux. Ils fonçaient dessus comme si c'était leur proie et eux les chasseurs. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué leur ressemblance!_

- Rick tu y va vraiment fort là.

_- Mais bon sang Isabella je te dis la vérité, crois-moi ils sont dangereux!_

Erick n'utilisait jamais mon prénom entier. Sauf quand il était vraiment sérieux. Pourtant cela semblait irréel. Oui j'avais remarqué les choses dont mon frère parlait mais des vampires?

Mon cerveau ne voulait plus m'obéir, il m'envoyait des images de cette famille buvant le sang des personnes de cette ville, s'attaquant à moi. Non! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Ecoute Rick, demain je me lève tôt je vais à la plage. Je ne veux plus en parler ok?

_- D'accord. Juste fais attention. _

- Promis.

Je m'endormis rapidement, relaxée par les caresses d'Erick le long de mes cheveux.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin je partis seule vers le point de rendez-vous que nous avions convenu avec les autres. Nous devions tous nous rejoindre devant le magasin des Newton pour ensuite prendre le van de Tyler ainsi que la voiture de Mike pour partir sur la plage.

Rick voulais se balader aujourd'hui et me laisser un peu seule. J'avais aussi besoin de mon espace et lui du sien.

Il était donc décidé qu'il me rejoindrait dans l'après midi.

- Bella est là!

- Salut tout le monde, je ne suis pas en retard?

- Non c'est bon, on vient d'arriver. Bon alors allons-y.

Le trajet fut court. Je me mis dans le van avec Angela et Ben. Mike était déçu mais moi j'étais bien. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de points communs avec eux et que je ne sentais pas très à l'aise, ce groupe était sympa. Et puis Angela était une vraie amie. Je l'aimais bien.

Une fois arrivée, nous allâmes tous nous balader sur le sable et trouver un coin ou il serait possible de faire un feu.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on rencontra Jacob et quelque uns de ses amis.

- Hé Bella. Ça va?

- Jacob! Oui et toi?

- ça va. Je te présente Embry, Quil et Seth. Les gars c'est Bella.

- C'est toi alors l'amie de Jake. Content de te connaitre.

- Moi aussi. Et moi je vous présente Angela et Ben. Par là il y a Lauren et Tyler. Et pour finir, près de l'eau c'est Mike et Jessica. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous?

- Ouais. Merci.

Nous allumâmes le feu et commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien quand Lauren mit son grain de sel.

- Donc tu connais Bella d'où déjà?

- Nous nous amusions ensemble quand nous étions petits ici.

- Comme c'est mignon! Même petite Bella avait déjà beaucoup de gens autour d'elle alors.

- Lauren!

- Quoi c'est vrai non? Eux, nous les Cullen. Ça en fait du monde pour notre nouvelle venue.

Je ne faisais même pas attention à ses remarques. Mais si elle pouvait cracher son venin ailleurs ça ferait plaisir à plus d'un.

- Les Cullen? Un conseille reste loin d'eux Bella, ils ne sont pas comme nous!

Après la remarque de Quil, un silence tendu se fit. C'est Ben qui changea de sujet, pendant que Mike et Tyler ennuyaient les filles.

Jacob me proposa de marcher un peu. Je le suivis.

Ce que son ami avait dit était toujours dans ma tête. Mon ami allait peut-être m'aider à comprendre.

- Jake, tu sais ce que Quil voulait dire par « pas comme nous »?

- C'est rien Bella ce sont de vieilles légendes.

- J'aimerais bien les entendre, ça me permettrait aussi d'en apprendre plus sur toi!

- D'accord mais garde le secret. En fait une de nos légendes dit que nous descendons des loups et que les Cullen font partis d'un clan ennemi au notre.

- Et lequel?

- Les sang-froid.

Les sang-froid? Autrement dit les vampires. Cela faisait beaucoup. D'abord Rick ensuite Jake.

- Un jour nous les avons surpris sur nos terres mais ils disaient être différents alors nous avons conclus un pacte, ils ne s'approchent pas de notre territoire et nous gardons leur secret et nous les laissons vivre ici à chaque fois.

- A chaque fois? Je croyais que les Cullen c'étaient installés il y a un an ou deux…

- C'est ce qu'ils font toujours, en laissant quelques dizaines d'années entre elles à chaque fois. Mais fais pas attention, ce ne sont que des histoires d'anciens. On rejoint les autres?

- Ouais tu as raison. En parlant de choses étranges, tu as doublé de volume depuis qu'on s'est vu à mon arrivée! Les stéroïdes sont interdit t'es au courant?

- Je suis en pleine croissance que veux-tu!

A ce moment là, Jacob eu un étourdissement.

- Jake ça va?

- oui t'inquiète pas. Les stéroïdes sans doute! Plaisanta-t-il.

Nous nous assîmes et Jake garda le sourire pourtant je n'étais pas tranquille. Je voyais que parfois il se forçait.

Rick arriva dans l'après-midi comme prévu. Jacob partit peu de temps après car il eut de la fièvre. Je me dis que je l'appellerais en rentrant.

Nous partîmes chez nous peu avant l'heure du dîner. Tyler raccompagnant tout le monde chacun notre tour.

- Papa c'est moi. Tu as le numéro de Billy?

- Oui bien sur pourquoi?

- Et bien à la Push j'ai vu Jacob et des amis à lui mais il n'allait pas bien, il avait de la fièvre je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Tiens le voila. Jacob est un bon garçon Bella.

- Euh oui je sais.

- Je veux dire que enfin je serais content que toi et lui vous vous voyez.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas en trin de faire ce que je pense? Vite il faut couper court le sujet.

- Ok. Je l'appelle.

Tiens messagerie. Je laissais donc un message.

« Jake c'est Bella. Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu un médecin et si ce n'était pas grave ce que tu avais. Si tu veux je pourrais passer te voir. Appelles moi! »

Après ça, mon père et moi mangeâmes rapidement puis je montais.

Je me couchais mais ne m'endormis pas tout de suite. L'esprit trop occupé avec cette histoire de vampire.

Mon sommeil fut agité. Je rêvais d'Edward me mordant le coup mais aussi Jacob puis un loup sautant sur lui.

Autant dire que soit je devenais folle, soit mon imagination était sur développée, soit ceci était vrai. Et j'avais peur que ce ne soit que cette dernière.

.

.

.

C'est donc pour ça que j'évitais un maximum les Cullen pendant la semaine suivante.

Quand je ne pouvais pas les éviter, je m'en tenais au minimum, « bonjour » « au revoir ». Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à leur nature. Je les observais. Ils ne mangeaient rien au réfectoire, en faisant même très attention, je remarquai même que parfois ils restaient étrangement immobiles.

Tout ça n'était pas normal mais tout ça m'effrayer un peu.

Et Jacob qui ne me rappelait pas! Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui depuis samedi.

Bon imaginons juste cinq minutes que se sont des vampires. Ils sont au lycée, le père est médecin, ils ne peuvent pas être bien méchant pas vrai? Mise à par le fait qu'ils peuvent me vider de mon sang à tout moment je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète!

Le pire c'est que même si c'était vrai, une part de moi, qui ne faisait que grandir, voulait les approcher, leur parler, être leur amie. Je suis folle oui et alors? C'est décidé, lundi je leur parle et fait comme ci de rien était. Si un jour ils m'en parlent je serais la pour eux!

- Bella tu viens?

Ha oui c'est vrai. Angela Jessica Lauren et moi avions prévu de passer à Port Angeles. Elles voulaient de nouvelles robes et moi de nouveaux livres.

Sur le parking je partis vers la voiture d'Angela et avant de m'installer je regardais les Cullen. Ils m'avaient longtemps observé cette semaine, j'étais décidé à ne plus les éviter, ils ont du trouver mon comportement étrange. Autant leur montrer que maintenant tout allait fis donc signe à Alice comme nous avions l'habitude de faire en temps normal.

Je la vis alors sautiller sur place et me rendre mon signe.

.

.

.

2 heures de boutiques. Je n'en pouvais plus et Rick aussi! J'étais resté pour Angela mais là c'était trop dur et puis la bibliothèque allait fermer.

Je leur dit donc qu'on se retrouvait au restaurant.

Rick m'accompagna. Par chance je réussi à trouver une ancienne édition de Romeo et Juliette et les âmes vagabondes.

En sortant, je remarquais un homme apparemment ivre non loin de moi.

_- Izz, ne passe pas par là, fais le tour._

- Ok.

Je suivis donc un autre chemin mais malheureusement je me perdis.

- Hé ma jolie viens par ici!

_- Izz accélère! _

Mes pas se firent alors plus pressants mais je ne vis pas où j'allais et d'autres hommes venaient à présent en face. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais cernée! D'ailleurs ils m'encerclaient déjà.

_- Izz ils sont trop nombreux je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose, je vais chercher de l'aide résiste je t'en pris!_

Résister? Il en avait de bonne lui! Bon on repasse dans sa tête les mouvements de défense. Frapper fort entre les jambes c'est le meilleur moyen.

- Tu c'est que t'es pas mal.

- Ne me touchez pas!

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait!

Le plus vieux et ivre de tous m'agrippa alors le bras violemment. Je tentais de lui donner un coup bien placé quand un autre essaya de me retenir. Soudain une voiture arriva à toute allure.

Rick en descendit ainsi que… Edward?

Il projeta le plus vieux à au moins cinq mètres de nous pendant que les autres s'enfuyaient.

- Bella tout va bien?

- Mon poignet me fait un peu mal mais ça va. Comment as-tu fais ça?

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Viens.

- Non pas besoin. Dis moi comment tu as fais ça!

_- Izz ne dis rien de plus. Laisse tomber et rentrons te faire examiner!_

- Je l'ai juste bousculé aussi fort que j'ai pus. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil allez viens.

Il mentait mal. Une infime partie de moi n'avait pas pus y croire encore mais là plus de doute. Je venais de voir sa force. La vérité vint tous simplement jusque ma bouche comme ci c'était naturel, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. D'ailleurs je n'avais plus peur.

- Ho je croyais juste que tu avais utilisé ta force de vampire pour l'éloigner de moi!

_- Non Izz! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté! On est bien maintenant!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir coupé là. Je sais c'est sadique mais j'adoreeee!**_

_**Les secrets commencent à être dévoilés. Certains rapprochements vont arriver. Et une petite surprise pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**La suite en début de semaine prochaine.**_


	6. chapitre 4: premières explications

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui sont de plus en plus nombreux. Et un grand merci à ceux qui mettent en plus des commentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 4: premières explications**

POV Edward:

Je n'y croyais pas. Bella était chez nous entourait de vampires et pas du tout effrayée.

Les événements de ce soir avaient été pour le moins inhabituels et j'avais encore du mal à réaliser.

_**FLASKBACK:**_

_Bella avait décidé de sortir avec Angela et Jessica. Cela ne me dérangeait pas spécialement mais j'avais peur pour elle. _

_Je devais la surveiller, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. _

_Alice n'arrêtait pas de dire que sa vision allait très vite se réaliser et c'est vrai qu'une part de moi le souhaitait: Bella et moi dans ma clairière, main dans la main si amoureux._

_Pourtant une autre par de moi ne voulait pas y croire car personne ne pouvait accepter que je sois un vampire, un monstre qui se nourrit de sang. _

_Je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella. Enfin, pas totalement. Je tenais à elle c'était sur. Elle était spéciale on ne pouvait le nier. _

_Elle rendait ma famille heureuse rien que pour avoir fait de Jasper quelqu'un de plus humain. _

_Il nous avait confié se sentir meilleur, se sentir vivant, en la présence de Bella. C'est vrai que cela nous le faisait aussi. Ses réactions face à notre famille étaient étranges. Elle semblait vouloir nous parler, être proche de nous._

_Alors quand pendant une semaine elle nous a évité, nous nous sommes posés des questions mais tout à l'heure, elle a fait un signe à Alice comme avant. Nous étions contents de voir que ça allait mieux. _

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que Bella n'était plus dans le magasin avec ses deux amies. Ou était-elle?_

_Je la cherchais mais plus le temps passé, plus je m'inquiétais. Je scannais les pensées des autres pour apercevoir son visage mais rien. _

_Il faisait nuit maintenant, et je commençais à paniquer. Mon portable sonnait mais je ne décrochais pas, trop occupé à aller d'esprit en esprit. _

_Soudain, une force puissante appuya sur le frein. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. La pétale d'accélération s'enfonça toute seule sur le planché de la voiture et le volant se tourna de lui-même vers la droite. Je donnai alors un coup de volant vers la gauche mais le volant retourna vers la droite._

_- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici? Et Bella que je ne trouve pas._

_La voiture stoppa net. Quelque chose me cogna violemment la tête sur le volant puis redémarra la voiture en tournant à droite. _

_Y avait-il quelque chose qui était avec moi dans la voiture et qui voulait m'emmener vers Bella? C'était peut-être fou mais je ne savais pas du tout où elle se trouvait alors autant tout essayer._

_- C'est dingue non mais pourquoi je pense à ça, je suis vraiment dingue comment une chose invisible pourrait être là et m'aider à la trouver! Je deviens fou._

_Encore une fois la voiture s'arrêta et on me re cogna la tête contre le volant. Mais c'est pas vrai! _

_- Aïe! Ok alors s'il y a bien quelque chose avec moi, ou est-ce qu'on va?_

_Le volant tourna alors une nouvelle fois à droite. C'était vraiment dingue! Je laissais donc la voiture se diriger seule, où plutôt se faire diriger par cette chose présente avec moi. _

_Après peu de temps, j'arrivais à l'endroit ou Bella se trouvait. Des hommes l'entouraient. D'après leurs esprits, ils voulaient juste s'amuser sauf un. Lui voulait aller plus loin. Je partis alors pour l'aider._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Et maintenant elle était en trin de se faire soigner par mon père. Ma famille tout autour. L'observant.

Tous souriaient.

POV Bella: 

Ils m'observaient tous, souriant et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Euh, merci pour mon poignet.

- De rien. Mais Bella tu es sur que tu vas bien? On peut toujours aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier si tu n'as rien…

- _Izz tu devrais aller à l'hôpital. _

Rick! Toujours surprotecteur!

- C'est gentil mais tout va bien Dr Cullen. Et Edward, merci pour m'avoir aidé tout l'heure.

- Oh c'est normal. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- _Pfff tu parles! _

Rick prit un cadre accroché au mur et l'envoya contre la tête d'Edward.

- Aïe!

- Rick arrêtes il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça que tu réagis! Désolé Edward.

- _Sauvé la vie? Tu parles, c'est moi qui l'ai amené à toi et faut pas oublier que c'est un vampire, alors on se dépêche de partir d'ici. _

- Bella, peux-tu nous dire qui est Rick?

- _Ne dis rien!_

- En fait C'est Erick. C'est mon grand frère. Il est mort il y a un an mais il est resté avec moi.

- Tu veux dire en fantôme?

- Oui. Une semaine après sa mort, je l'ai vu et je lui ai parlé. D'abord j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination, ensuite que j'étais folle mais apparemment non. Depuis il reste avec moi.

- Et comment tu sais pour nous?

- Et bin… Rick me l'a dit. Il vous a observé ensuite je vous ai aussi observé et Jacob, un ami Quileute me l'a confirmé. J'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu un peu peur et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout vous veniez en cours, votre père était médecin donc vous ne deviez pas être si méchant.

- Tu veux dire que pendant plusieurs jours un fantôme est venu chez nous et nous a épié?

- Désolé.

- _Ne t'excuse pas! Je protège ma petite sœur c'est normal! D'ailleurs il faut y aller, ça fait déjà trop longtemps qu'on est là!_

Rick parti alors et me jeta mon manteau.

- Rick!

- Casper n'est pas d'accord que tu sois ici on dirait!

- _CASPER! CASPER! IL VA VOIR LUI!_

Erick ne pus s'empêcher de foncer sur Emmett et le mettre à terre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Casper.

Il se releva et rit en regarda Emmett encore choqué. Quelques secondes après c'est mon grand frère qui se retrouva à terre. Il avait utilisé trop de force et maintenant il n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie.

- Bien fait Rick, la prochaine fois tu éviteras de frapper Emmett! Em désolé mais il déteste qu'on l'appelle Casper.

- Je m'en souviendrais. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là?

- Il est assis par terre, il est fatigué. Ça lui demande beaucoup de force pour faire ça. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, disons qu'il n'est pas rassuré que sa petite sœur soit avec des vampires. Il a toujours été trop protecteur envers moi!

- _Trop protecteur? Pff. C'est pas de ma faute si tu attires les ennuis!_

- Je n'attire pas les ennuis!

Je râlais et croisais mes bras au niveau de la poitrine. J'avais oublié mon poignet!

- Aïe!

- _Tu vois, tu ne fais pas attention!_

Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue.

Bien entendu, les Cullen ne pouvaient suivre que la partie de l'échange qui me concernait alors ils rigolèrent tous. Pour eux, je tirai la langue dans le vide!

Après je rigolais avec eux. Ça faisait du bien d'être naturel en présence d'autres personnes.

Edward me regarda alors étrangement.

- Edward? Ça va?

- Euh oui ça va.

Toute sa famille le regarda alors en souriant. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien penser?

- _Tsss si tu crois que je vais te laisser ma sœur toi tu peux toujours courir! _

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes Rick?

- _Ma petite sœur si naïve!_

- Qu'Est-ce que te dis ton frère Bella?

- Euh rien!

Je n'allais pas le répéter. Je n'étais même pas sur de comprendre moi-même.

- Et vous, comment vous faites pour les cours? Le sang? Le soleil?

- On se maitrise assez bien, pour le soleil tu verras certainement bientôt. Edward te montrera mais pour l'instant il y a plus important.

- Ha ok. Quoi?

- Du shopping! Tu vas voir on va s'éclater!

- Alice, je n'aime pas le shopping.

- Quoi! Non ce n'est pas possible, comment une personne ne peut pas aimer le shopping?

- Faut croire que je ne suis pas normale!

- _ça c'est sur! Bon allez Izz il faut y aller maintenant d'accord?_

- Ok.

- Alors c'est d'accord? Génial! Demain on va se faire une super après-midi!

- Alice je disais ok à mon frère.

- Je n'ai aucunes preuves de ça. Tu as dit d'accord alors je le prends pour moi. Demain je passe te prendre.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà réussi à te dire non?

- Personne!

- _Lutin diabolique! Regardes bien si deux cornes ne sont pas cachées par ses cheveux en pétard! _

Rick et son imagination! Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille. Le pauvre a déjà atteint ses limites pour ce soir.

- C'est d'accord pour demain mais il faut que je rentre, Erick commence à s'impatienter.

- Je te ramène.

- Merci Edward mais ça va aller.

- Je serais plus rassuré et puis tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied.

- Très bien. Merci à tous pour ce soir.

- Pas de problèmes. Fais attention à ton poignet. Je l'examinerais dans quelques jours.

Alice me serra dans ses bras en me répétant qu'elle était sur excité pour demain et les autres nous raccompagnèrent à la porte.

Edward m'ouvris la porte du coté passager.

Rick, les bras croisés, monta à l'arrière. Pour lui la soirée avait été dure. Je pensais aussi aux questions de Jessica lundi. Elle avait été tellement étonnée de voir Edward.

_**FLASKBACK:**_

_- Ecoute Bella on ne peut pas rester là viens._

_- Très bien mais jure moi de tout m'expliquer après?_

_- D'accord. Il faut rejoindre tes amies, sinon elles vont se poser des questions._

_- C'est vrai Angela et Jessica zut!_

_Nous roulâmes pendant quelques minutes puis nous retrouvâmes mes amies au restaurant où nous devions manger ensemble. _

_- Bella ou étais-tu? On t'a attendu mais on avait faim alors…_

_- Ce n'est rien c'est juste que_

_- J'ai rencontré Bella nous avons discuté mais nous n'avons pas fait attention à l'heure désolé._

_- Oh et bien ce n'est pas grave. Bella qu'Est-ce que tu fais? Tu viens ou?_

_- Je crois que le mieux serait que j'offre à manger à Bella. Je la raccompagnerais._

_- Très bien. Alors à lundi, passez une bonne soirée…_

- _Une bonne soirée? Et puis quoi encore! Qu'il n'ose même pas penser à faire ce que suggère grossièrement cette miss pipelette et commère! _

_Après ça, Edward acheta un sandwich et me le donna dans la voiture. Il voulait que je mange quelque chose mais voulait aussi vite me faire examiner. À bien des égards, il me faisait penser à mon grand frère. _

_Nous continuâmes la route jusque chez lui où Alice nous attendait déjà._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

- A quoi penses-tu?

- Je me prépare déjà aux questions que Jessica me posera lundi matin.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais venir te chercher au matin. Si tu as besoin je pourrais t'aider.

- Tu subirais un interrogatoire de la spécialiste des commérages pour me soutenir? Rigolais-je.

- Je le ferais pour toi.

Il avait dit ça si sérieusement. Mon cœur battit fortement à se moment là.

- _Pfff beau parleur! _

Comment casser l'ambiance! Merci Erick.

- Bella nous sommes arrivés.

- Oh.

J'étais déçu. Je me sentais bien avec Edward, apaisé.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Au fait ça dors un vampire?

À ce moment là il rit.

- Quoi?

- C'est juste que tu me demandes ça si naturellement! J'ai l'impression que pour toi c'est normal tout ça!

- J'ai mis quelques temps à mis faire mais c'est vrai que maintenant ça ne me parait pas étrange.

- Merci.

- De quoi?

- De nous accepter tel que nous sommes. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible.

- Edward, tu te crois plus méchant que tu ne l'es! Ce soir tu m'as sauvé ne l'oublies pas!

Il me fit un sourire si beau et si sincère. Mes joues devinrent rouges et mon cœur s'emballa.

- _Sauvé? J'étais là faut pas l'oublier. Bon c'est fini maintenant! J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de vous envoyer des regards douteux et que tu rentres! _

- Rick!

- Ton frère veut que tu rentres. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes. Une longue journée t'attends demain et avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Très bien. Bonne soirée.

- Dors bien Bella.

Sans un autre mot, Erick ferma la porte de la voiture et me poussa vers la maison.

Malgré la scène avec les hommes violents, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre en précisant à Charlie que je venais de rentrer et me couchais le sourire aux lèvres.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin de ce chapitre. Il y a eu quelques explications mais ça ne fait que commencer. Et oui il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a encore des mystères sur les habitants de Forks.**_

_**Des choses étranges se passeront aussi pour Bella, de durs moments l'attendent mais aussi pas mal d'humour. **_

_**Comment Erick vivra le rapprochement entre Bella et la famille Cullen? **_

_**Tout ça à découvrir dans la suite.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	7. chapitre 5: samedi en famille

_**Salut à tous!**_

_**Un chapitre plaisant à lire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bella et les Cullen se rapprochent petit à petit.**_

_**Merci de suivre cette histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 5: Samedi en famille.**

POV Bella:

J'entendais qu'on sonnait à la porte. J'ouvrais alors les yeux doucement et regardais mon réveil: 9 heure.

Qui pouvait venir à cette heure si un samedi? Déjà que j'avais du shopping avec Alice de prévu l'après-midi. Je pourrais peut-être l'appeler pour changer mes plans et rester au chaud dans mon lit…

- Pas question Isabella Marie Swan!

Je sursautais et me levais d'un coup.

- Alice?

Je lui souris car j'étais heureuse de la voir mais fit tout de suite un visage effrayé en voyant l'air menaçant qu'elle faisait. Que se passait-il ?

- Non mais on peut savoir pourquoi tu veux annuler notre sortie shopping?

- Comment tu sais que

- Ha oui c'est vrai qu'avec tous ce qui s'est passé hier on ne t'a rien dit. J'aurais cru qu'Edward en aurait parlé. Il a dut se dire que ça te faisait déjà pas mal d'informations à encaisser. Mais quand même il aurait pus te le dire, si tu accepte qu'on soit des vampires je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être un problème.

_- Elle n'arrête jamais de parler? Je te jure Izz, elle fait peur cette fille!_

_- . . . _Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que nous avons des dons.

- Des dons?

- Oui madame. Je vois l'avenir mais ça reste surtout pour mon entourage, Jasper perçoit les émotions des gens autour de lui quand à Edward, lui il lit dans les pensées.

Stoppe on rembobine, Edward lit dans les pensées? Il peut savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête? Alors pourquoi m'avoir posé la question? Et puis il aurait alors su que je savais pour eux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère peut lire dans n'importes quelles pensées sauf les tiennes!

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas normal?

Alice me regarda et explosa de rire. Qu'Est-ce que j'avais dit?

- Quoi?

- Nous sommes des vampires, mon frère entre dans la tête des gens et tu crois que tu n'es pas normal? Ça serait si drôle d'être dans ta tête! Je comprends pourquoi Edward et toujours aussi frustré de ne pas savoir tes pensées! Bon tu vas te préparer, je t'emmène chez moi tu manges chez nous et ensuite direction le shopping.

- Alice.

- Je n'accepte aucunes objections!

Je me levais résignée et partis alors vers la salle de bain en prenant mes affaires.

- Au fait Alice, comment es-tu rentrée?

- Tu ne m'ouvrais pas quand je sonnais et j'ai eu une vision de toi m'appelant et me disant que tu annulais pour aujourd'hui.

- Oh.

Ça serait difficile de lui échapper à l'avenir. Mais bon, je pourrais bien supporter de faire les magasins deux ou trois heures pour une amie.

Une fois prête, je me dépêchais de manger, de me brosser les dents et nous partîmes.

Erick n'était pas très enchanté et fixait continuellement ma nouvelle amie.

Il était toujours méfiant. Je suppose qu'avec des vampires, il l'était plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Arrivée chez elle. C'est Esmée qui nous accueilli. Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital jusque ce midi.

En entrant je fis signe à Rosalie et Emmett qui regardaient la télévision. Je fis un signe à Jasper qui me le rendit puis parti dans le jardin. Etrange…

Edward descendait l'escalier.

- Bonjour Bella.

_- Génial il est là aussi lui! _

- Bonjour Edward.

- Tien Eddy tu n'as qu'à amener Bella dans ta chambre pour écouter de la musique ou parler.

_- Eddy? Trop drôle le surnom! _

Erick n'arrêtait pas de rire. Je soupirais.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous pouvons faire autre chose…

Edward semblait triste. Pourquoi? HA!

- Euh, non je n'ai pas soupiré à cause de la proposition. C'est Erick. Il m'exaspère!

- Il est encore ici Cas

Emmett ne pus finir sa phrase qu'il recevait déjà un coussin en plein visage. Mon frère ne pouvait pas faire un effort?

- Rick, arrêtes tu veux!

_- Mais Izz c'est l'ours polaire qui a commençait!_

L'ours polaire? Bon il n'avait pas tord, ce vampire ressemblait vraiment à un ours. Mais il devait être un peu plus gentil. Ils étaient mes nouveaux amis.

- S'il te plait fait un effort. Ce sont mes amis.

_- Ya mieux comme amis qu'un ours, un lutin diabolique et un vampire aux regards douteux! Sans parler du reste de la famille!  
><em>

Au secours! Bon le mieux est de ne pas répondre, il se calmera tout seul.

Nous nous installâmes au salon pendant un bon moment puis je suivis Edward dans sa chambre. Erick plus collé à moi que jamais.

La chambre de mon ami était spacieuse, sombre et très belle. Il n'y avait pas de lit? Ha oui, les vampires ne dormaient pas. Ce qui expliquait surement le nombre incroyable de livre.

J'allais au niveau de sa chaine hifi et mis en route le lecteur CD. C'était une musique de Debussy, ma préférée, « clair de lune ».

- C'est ma préférée de Debussy.

- A moi aussi.

Il s'approcha de moi et commença à me faire danser.

- Je ne suis pas très douée en danse!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dans le cavalier!

Alors que je commençais vraiment à y prendre gout, Erick s'interposa et nous sépara.

_- Non mais ça va pas! A 5 mètres de distance tout les deux! Mettre ses mains sur les hanches de ma petite sœur! Et puis quoi encore!_

- Erick!

_- Bin quoi! J'ai beau être un fantôme je dois te protéger de tout même des pervers qui sont trop près de toi!_

_- _Edward n'est pas un pervers!

_- Que tu dis! Avec lui il y a double danger, il est un vampire, il veut donc ton sang, mais c'est aussi un homme, enfin à peu près, il veut donc autre chose. Grrr rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve!_

- Alors arrêtes d'y penser, tu ne devrais même pas avoir ça en tête!

_- Bin tiens! Si je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses qui le fera? Toi tu es né sans cette chose qu'on appelle l'instinct de survis. Le panneau danger qui devrait clignoter en rouge vif en grosses lettres dans ta petite tête chaque fois qu'il y a un danger potentiel ne fonctionne pas. Les fils sont mal connectés dans ton cerveau faut bien que quelqu'un soit la pour faire attention!_

- Mais tu vas laisser mon cerveau tranquille oui! Et puis qui ramenait des filles dans la chambre de parents et qui devait le couvrir à chaque fois?

_- C'est arrivée une fois, bon peut-être deux. De toute façon on parle de toi là. Alors jeune fille, tu as intérêt à mettre une distance très raisonnable entre lui et toi sinon je m'en chargerais!_

Il me tourna le dos et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Je fis pareil. Je pris conscience seulement après quelques secondes qu'Edward était là.

En me retournant il n'y avait pas que lui mais tout les Cullen. Oups.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

- On est tous arrivé à partir du moment où tu as dis que notre Eddy n'était pas un pervers!

Génial!

- Désolé Edward, tu sais Rick n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un imbécile doublé d'un protecteur!

- Ne t'en fais pas je comprends.

- Vraiment désolé.

- Même si je n'ai pas très bien compris la conversation il semblerait qu'il veuille juste te protéger. C'est normal. Mais euh, il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, j'ai des manières, je ne vais pas enfin.

- Ce qu'Ed veut dire c'est qu'il ne va pas te sauter dessus! Donc relax le fantôme de l'opéra!

_- Fantôme de l'opéra! Celui là quand je l'aurais!_

- Bon viens Bella il faut que tu manges maintenant! Carlisle et Esmée t'ont préparé un super repas.

Nous allâmes en direction de la cuisine ou je m'installais. Bien que les vampires ne mangent plus, ils avaient vraiment réussi ces pates bolonaises! C'était un régal et je les remerciais pour ce repas.

Après avoir remarqué qu'il pleuvait à verse, la séance shopping fut annulée. Alice savait qu'il allait pleuvoir mais elle n'avait pas prévu autant. Elle était vraiment en colère contre elle-même. Moi, j'essayais de cacher ma joie.

Je ris pas mal de temps avec les Cullen mais je remarquais que Jasper n'était plus là.

- Jasper est parti?

- Il est dans notre chambre.

-Je pourrais peut-être lui demander de faire une partie d'échec avec moi au lieu qu'il reste seul.

Alice me dit ou était sa chambre et j'allais le chercher.

- Jasper, je peux entrer?

- Oui viens Bella.

- Pourquoi tu ne descends pas?

- Il vaut mieux que je reste ici.

- Pourquoi?

- Bella j'ai… je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Tu sais je ne dirais rien si tu veux que je garde le secret.

- A vrai dire, tout le monde ici sait pourquoi je ne viens pas mais j'ai peur que si tu l'apprends, tu ne voudrais plus venir.

- Jasper, je suis venu sachant que vous étiez des vampires, qu'Est-ce qui peux bien être pire que ça pour que je ne vienne plus?

- Et bien, tu viens de le dire. Nous sommes des vampires. Bien entendu nous ne prenons pas de sang humain mais c'est pour moi que c'est le plus dur car j'ai pris pendant très longtemps du sang humain et j'ai peur que si je reste trop longtemps avec toi je….

- Jasper, au lycée, malgré le nombre d'élève qu'il y a tu te retiens n'Est-ce pas.

- Oui mais c'est différent. Tu es seule ici. Si je le voulais je pourrais… et puis personne ne sait que tu es la, ma famille m'aiderait à cacher la vérité si une chose arrivait.

- Jasper, n'ai pas peur, ta famille est la et pourrais te retenir si tu essayais de me mordre. Et puis tu n'as qu'à te dire que je ne suis pas comestible ou que Alice te tuerais si tu me blessais car je n'ai pas encore fais de shopping avec elle!

Nous rîmes tous les deux pendant quelques secondes puis, avec le sourire, il me dit:

- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres Bella!

- Et je l'assume. Tu viens faire une partie d'échec avec moi?

- Je te suis.

Nous descendîmes et nous installâmes sous le regard attendrit des autres membres de sa famille.

Après une victoire écrasante de Jasper, Edward m'amena au piano ou il joua de nombreuses mélodie dont Debussy.

Il joua pour finir une mélodie magnifique.

- C'était très beau Edward. C'est de qui?

- C'est de moi. C'est toi qui me l'a inspiré, je l'ai appelé « Bella's Lullaby ».

- Je suis touché Edward. Merci.

- Mais de rien.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants dans les yeux. Mon cœur s'emballait et je me noyais dans son regard. C'était comme ci plus rien existait.

Je ne comprenais pas les sentiments que je ressentais en cet instant mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors ce samedi en famille vous a plus? **

**Erick est toujours la pour casser l'ambiance entre nos deux tourtereaux! Que je l'aime Erick! XD**

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. **

**B-ness.**


	8. chapitre 6: farces et attrapes

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je travaillais sur ma nouvelle fic « oublier pour aimer, aimer pour pardonner » et sur les dessins de « mon Ange, mon Éternité ».**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements. Vous aimez cette fic et j'en suis heureuse. Au début c'était un petit délire et maintenant ce délire se poursuit surtout dans ce chapitre. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre et de rire, ce passage est fait pour vous, surtout si vous aimez Erick.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 6: farces et attrapes**

POV Erick:

Après le samedi chez les Cullen nous étions vite repartit à ma demande.

Je voulais bien les supporter un peu pour Izz mais des vampires comme amis c'était tout de même étrange et j'avais peur pour ma petite sœur.

Je me disais maintenant que si j'étais devenu un fantôme c'était sûrement pour continuer à la protéger. Elle voulait se montrer forte et courageuse, et par bien des aspects elle l'était, mais paradoxalement je voyais à quel point elle pouvait être fragile.

Je n'avais pas confiance en ces Cullen, surtout celui mal coiffé!

Quand lui et Izz étaient au piano la veille, leur regard avait été bizarre, quelque chose de louche.

Il voulait ma sœur, il pouvait toujours rêver! Un vampire avec un regard mi-tueur mi-pervers, il n'y a rien de pire!

Et le lutin maléfique qui ne pense qu'au shopping. Celle-là, il fallait aussi s'en méfier, elle était plus vicieuse et difficile à avoir avec son don.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ces deux là. L'armoire à glace géante pourrait poser problème. Izz semblait si petite face à lui.

Sans oublier…comment c'est déjà, Pajper? Non Japser peut-être? Pas ça non plus… ha je me souviens: Jasper. Le prénom est aussi bizarre que le bonhomme!

La blonde, Rosalie, il n'y a vraiment que son prénom qui est beau…son sal caractère de fille superficielle toujours de mauvaise humeur m'énerve. Elle est peut-être polie avec Izz mais je suis sur qu'elle est jalouse d'elle.

Et pour finir les parents. Franchement, qui ne trouverait pas louche un médecin vampire? Il doit prendre du sang sur ses patients à coup sur! Et puis la femme, trop gentille, ça cache quelque chose.

_- C'est définitif, jamais je ne les aimerais!_

Soudain je me retournais pour être sur de ne pas avoir réveiller ma sœur. Heureusement ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Elle était si gentille avec moi. Comment l'abandonner! Je ne savais pas si le paradis existait, ni si je devais y aller. Mais si c'était le cas, je ferais tout pour ne pas m'y retrouver.

Izz comptait plus que tout pour moi. Elle était toujours là pour les autres mais personne n'était là pour elle. Elle se débrouillait seule même quand elle avait besoin d'aide.

En vérité, elle m'avait aussi aidé de nombreuses fois. N'ayant plus ma mère biologique, je n'avais que mon père, Phil. J'accordais alors beaucoup d'importance à la famille. Quand j'ai rencontré Izz et sa mère j'ai su que ça serait eux ma famille. Mais souvent, Isabella agissait plus comme une grande sœur pour moi. Elle n'avait pas autant besoin que ça d'un grand frère car elle était très mature et responsable.

Enfin, à Phoenix, maintenant j'avais des doutes…

Je pris un crayon et inscrivis que je partais me promener et qu'elle devait en profiter pour se reposer.

Je déposais ensuite la feuille près d'elle sur sa table de nuit.

Je m'étais exercé avec elle à faire bouger des choses, écrire…etc. c'était très utile.

Être un fantôme ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça vu que j'avais quelqu'un à mes cotés. Et j'espérais que ça continuerait.

Tout en marchant dans les bois je pensais aux Cullen. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire et puis j'étais un fantôme, pourquoi ne pas mettre ma condition à profit. Hi hi.

J'arrivais tranquillement à leur immense villa.

_Des vampires aux goûts de luxe en plus! _Pensais-je.

C'était calme à l'intérieur. Ils s'occupaient tous de leur coté, ne se doutant même pas de ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu.

Je me frottais les mains et eut un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

_Que le jeu commence!_

Je décidais de m'en prendre d'abord à l'ours polaire. Il était dans sa chambre avec sa Rosalie en plein câlin.

Je rentrais doucement dans la chambre. Je détournais vite le regard face à cette vision d'effroi des deux vampires collés l'un à l'autre et regardais autour de moi les objets que je pourrais utiliser…

Des vêtements déchirés, des morceaux de meubles. Et bien, ils devaient coûter chers ces deux là. Autant offrir une ceinture de chasteté hautement renforcée et sécurisée pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles!

Continuant mon inspection je vis un tableau accroché au mur près d'eux.

Je le bougeais et le fis tomber sur eux.

Le baraqué ne s'en aperçu même pas. J'essayai alors avec un des montant en bois du lit. Toujours aucunes réaction.

_On peut dire que quand ils font un truc ils sont vraiment à fond dedans! _

Bon autre tactique. celle-ci, il fallait qu'elle marche, ça allait être drôle.

Je pris une grande inspiration, qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, puis hurla:

_- AU FEU VITE SORTEZ DE LA IL Y A LE FEU!_

C'était très dur pour moi de me faire entendre des autres, il fallait puiser beaucoup de mon énergie pour crier mais ça valait le coup!

Emmett sursauta ainsi que sa copine. Ils se relevèrent d'un seul coup. Elle entourait du drap et lui en caleçon. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et se retrouvèrent en bas à vitesse vampirique.

Le spectacle était au-delà de mes espérances. Le couple regardait autour d'eux pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre feu.

Le reste de la famille était mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

Moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à me rouler par terre. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un appareil photo à cet instant.

- Qui a fait ça?

- Qui a fait quoi mon chéri?

- Crier qu'il y avait le feu!

Ils se regardèrent tous, personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, c'est finalement Jasper qui ouvrit la bouche:

- C'était pas toi? On croyait que c'était votre nouveau jeu de rôle, tu étais un pompier et Rose…le feu.

Trop fort le Jasper! Même s'il était bizarre, rien que pour cette phrase il remontait dans mon estime!

Finalement, les deux repartirent furieux après que les autres aient bien ris.

J'attendais de reprendre des forces puis attaquait ma deuxième victime: le lutin diabolique.

Je profitais qu'elle soit dehors pour aller dans son armoire.

J'eus une autre superbe idée, le pauvre Emmett allait en baver. Il allait voir de quoi Casper était capable.

Je m'arrangeais pour mettre le bazar dans son dressing, cachant les vêtements qu'elle préférait d'après ses dire puis pris des sous-vêtements.

Dessous que je mettais dans la commode du baraqué toujours délicatement.

« - Euh, mon chéri, tu as vu où se trouve mon gilet blanc.

- Dans ton dressing. »

Entendis-je comme conversation venant du bas. La petite apparut aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les portes du meuble et cria.

- HAAAAAAAA QUI A OSE!

Elle avait un visage aussi horrifié que terrifiant.

Les autres, alarmés, coururent jusqu'ici et questionnèrent Alice.

- Alice qu'as-tu?

- Regardez mes vêtements, j'avais rangé tout par style, par saison, par mode et en plus il m'en manque. J'exige des explications!

- Nous savons tous qu'on ne peut pas toucher à tes affaires Alice, et puis tu aurais du le voir.

- Je surveillais le temps qu'il allait faire demain en cours alors je n'ai pas fait attention à autre chose. Alors qui m'a fait cette horrible blague? Emmett si c'est toi je te jure que

- Mais arrêtes de m'accuser ce n'est pas moi!

- Bon alors si je vérifie que tu n'as pas mes autres vêtements tu ne râleras pas.

- Puisque je dis que ce n'est pas moi! Mais si ça t'amuses vas vérifier.

C'était mieux que je ne l'espérais. Je suivi les Cullen. Alice fouilla dans la commode et trouva des sous-vêtements à elle. La tête qu'elle, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper faisaient à ce moment là était unique!

Finalement je m'amusais bien avec eux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je n'ai jamais mis ça là, je n'y ai même jamais touché!

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, tu es banni de cette chambre pour le reste de ton éternité et ne penses même pas à me toucher ni même à m'approcher de nouveau un jour!

- Mais Rosi

- Pas de Rosi! Finit-elle par dire avant de claquer la porte, enfin, casser la porte, et partir dans le garage.

Le blond le regardait avec des envies de meurtres ainsi que la petite. Carlisle se mit entre eux et envoya Emmett dehors.

Si je n'avais pas était mort, je crois bien que je le serais devenu à force de rire.

Je m'étais bien amusé avec eux, maintenant l'hérisson…

Je cherchais ce que je pouvais lui faire quand je l'entendis jouer au piano.

Un pianiste ne supportait pas qu'on le dérange quand il jouait de son instrument parait-il, j'allais le vérifier.

Je commençais d'abord par déplacer de quelques centimètres son crayon ou ses feuilles de partitions.

Il se demandait se qu'il se passait mais apparemment il était loin de se douter que c'était moi le déclencheur de tout ça.

Pour des vampires, ils n'étaient pas du tout rapide!

Je profitais qu'il aille chercher un nouveau crayon pour prendre ses partitions et partir dans sa chambre, laissant quelques feuilles au passage pour qu'il les suit.

- Edward, que fais-tu avec ces feuilles?

- Je les ramasse! Quelqu'un les a mis par terre dans la maison.

- Personne n'y a touché, je l'aurais vue.

- Esmé je te dis que quelqu'un les a prises et éparpillées!

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis comprirent enfin que quelque chose n'était pas net. Ils suivirent les partitions qui menaient à la chambre d'Edwouarounet doucement, comme si quelque chose allait les surprendre, leur tomber sur la tête!

Arrivée au milieu de celle-ci il y avait le reste de ses feuilles. Pendant qu'Esmé appelait les autres, je mis un des boxer du lutin sur la tête d'Edward.

Pas de chance pour lui, Alice arriva la première.

- Edward pas toi!

- Mais je n'ai rien fais, je l'ai reçu d'un seul coup à l'instant. Je te jure.

Les autres étaient arrivés maintenant. Ils se regardaient tous et ne comprenaient pas. Le chef de famille décida de s'installer au salon.

Une fois dans cette pièce, il prit la parole.

- Bon, cela devient vraiment étrange, si vraiment c'est l'un de vous qui s'amuse à faire ce genre de blague, il faut le dire tout de suite.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, le porc-épic eut comme une illumination:

- C'est peut-être…. Erick c'est toi qui fait ça?

J'allais dans la cuisine et frappais à trois reprise une casserole. Ding ding ding, 3 points pour le vampire coiffé comme un paillasson! Ils en avaient mis du temps mais avaient finalement compris!

J'étais vraiment au bord des larmes à voir leur tête. C'était vraiment marrant, mais il était temps que je reparte voir ma petite sœur.

J'écris alors sur une feuille « à la prochaine » et la déposais sur la petite table au centre du salon juste avant de partir, sourire aux lèvres.

_- Des journées comme ça, on rêverait d'en faire tous les jours!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors vous avez aimé? Comment j'aime Erick et ses pensées! **_

_**Apparemment il n'aime vraiment pas Emmett ni Edward. ^_^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a amusé.**_

_**La suite cette semaine (des moments sérieux vont bientôt arrivés, mais l'humour sera toujours au rendez-vous)**_

_**À la prochaine!**_

_**B-ness.**_


	9. chapitre7: Forks, banale?

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Comme je l'ai dis dans mes autres fictions, je suis désolé de cette absence, j'ai eu pas mal de chose s à régler. Mais merci à ceux qui ont attendu.**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. Apparemment, Erick fait sensation auprès des lectrices. XD**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 7: Forks, banale?**

Pov Bella:

Je me réveillais doucement aux alentours de neuf heures. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais autour de moi mais ne vis pas Rick.

Mon observation terminée, je remarquais un papier près de moi.

_« Je suis parti me balader. Je serais de retour en fin de journée alors reposes toi!. Je t'aime._

_Ton grand frère adoré. »_

J'étais contente qu'il s'intègre bien à Forks, en même temps, c'était son environnent favori. La forêt, la verdure, le ciel gris. Définitivement ce qu'il lui plaisait en revanche moi j'avais beaucoup de mal.

Il y avait plus horrible comme endroit c'est sur mais je n'étais pas non plus fan de l'Etat de Washington. Pourtant, partir avait été la bonne solution pour René et Phil, et puis j'étais plus proche de mon père maintenant. Je ne devais pas me plaindre.

Je soupirais et me levais tranquillement. Je pensais alors à appeler ma mère pour prendre de ces nouvelles.

J'attendis le troisième bip avant qu'elle décroche.

- allo?

- Bonjour maman c'est Bella.

- Bella ma chérie alors comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi? Où tu es en ce moment?

- Et bien nous sommes retournés à Phoenix pour prendre quelques affaires.

- Et comment va Phil?

- Génial ! Il est très excité par son entrée dans une nouvelle équipe et on pense même à s'installer à Jacksonville, c'est une ville superbe, tu l'aimeras beaucoup.

- En fait, j'aime bien Forks.

- Tu aimes bien Forks? Attends, c'est la ville que tu aimes bien ou plutôt ces habitants?

- Non c'est une ville sympa. Et je suis contente de connaitre un peu mieux Charlie.

- oui. Enfin, tu me présenteras ce garçon bientôt j'espère.

- Maman!

- Très bien je ne dis rien. Et puis c'est de ton âge. Fais attention d'accord?

- Attention?

- Oui avec le garçon, tu sais, il faut te protéger, prendre ses précautions.

- Maman stoppe!

- Comme tu veux, je dis juste que je suis un peu trop jeune pour être grand-mère.

- Bon il faut que je te laisse, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Ok. Je t'aime chérie tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi. À bientôt.

Je raccrochais et m'allongeais de nouveau dans mon lit. Que pouvait bien imaginer ma mère! J'étais très loin d'arriver à cette étape, pour ça il faudrait déjà que je sorte avec quelqu'un.

C'est alors que je repensais à Edward.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un vampire et même si je n'avais rien contre ce fait, nous n'étions qu'amis, rien de plus.

Je me levais et allais à la cuisine.

Charlie avait laissé un mot m'expliquant qu'il rentrerait en fin d'après-midi. Rick était partit, Charlie aussi. J'avais donc du temps pour moi.

Je partis me préparer à la salle de bain, ayant une idée en tête.

Ceci se fit rapidement. Je fermai la maison, m'installai dans ma camionnette et partis chez Jacob. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de lui et je m'inquiétais beaucoup.

Son père n'avait rien dit au mien, juste qu'il était malade.

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement. Une fois arrivée, j'éteignis le moteur et allai frapper à sa porte.

Il faisait assez froid dehors et personne ne m'ouvrait. Je retapais alors encore une fois et c'est un Jacob apparemment en pleine forme qui ouvrit.

- Jake?

- Bella.

- Euh salut.

J'étais si choquée de le voir comme ça que je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire. Il était torse-nu et ne portait qu'un jean craqué. En regardant mieux, j'aperçus un tatouage.

- Tu vas bien?

- ça va.

Il répondait étrangement et vite. Ces phrases étaient courtes. Quelques chose était bizarre, sans comptait qu'il ne souriait plus.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu là?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Ton père a dit que tu étais malade mais à voir tu vas mieux.

- oui maintenant je vais mieux.

- Je suis soulagée alors.

Je fis un geste pour prendre sa main, geste naturel pour moi mais à peine avais-je posé ma main sur son poignet qu'il se recula juste après qu'il ait reniflé l'air.

Quoi? Qu'y avait-il? Je sentais mauvais?

- Bella, c'est gentil d'être venu mais j'ai encore besoin de repos. On se verra plus tard.

- Plus tard? Ok comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelles-moi.

Il ferma la porte rapidement, me faisant bien sentir que je devais partir. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Jake était bizarre.

Sans plus attendre je repris la route.

En quittant la maison des Black, je vis alors un homme assez grand et plus vieux que moi aller vers chez eux. Lui aussi ne portait qu'un jean et une paire de basket.

Que se passait-il ici?

Alors que je repensais à tous ça pendant que je conduisais, j'entendis une voix près de moi. Elle recommença plusieurs fois mais je ne comprenais pas. C'était comme un murmure.

Je tournais alors ma tête quand je vis sur le siège à coté de moi une jpetite fille. Elle semblait àgée d'une dixaine d'année mais elle était un peu bleue, ses cheveux mouillés et désordonnés. Ses vêtements déchirés.

Elle m'attrapa le bras alors que je changeais de vitesse et cria:

- Aide-moi!

Sous l'effet de son contact et de son cris, je freinais d'un coup. La voiture derrière moi eut juste le temps de tourner et de me doubler non sans me klaxonner dessus à plusieurs reprises.

J'étais choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. De plus j'avais pus remarquer en plus du visage et de l'accoutrement de ce fantôme qu'elle avait des blessures au niveau du coup et des bras.

Des morsures…

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je repris la route sans qu'elle se manifeste de nouveau. Il n'était même pas midi quand je rentrais.

Je ne pris pas la peine de manger. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim.

Allongée sur mon lit, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette fille.

Si jeune…

Je commençais à fermer les yeux quand je sentis Rick me caresser le bras, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

- Hello lady!

Ça ce n'était pas Rick!

Je me détournais vivement et aperçus un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il aurait pu être beau si la moitié de son visage et de son torse nu, n'avaient pas été lacérés.

Je me reculais et me cognais contre le bout de mon lit. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

Je regardais ce fantôme choquée.

- N'ayez crainte ma douce, je ne vous veux point de mal. Oserai-je même vous révéler que j'ai le désir de m'approcher de vous et de caresser votre peau si douce et blanche.

- N'osez pas!

- Votre voix est comme une mélodie, n'ayez crainte et venez à moi. Me dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- Je préfère rester où je suis.

- Vous me donnez envi de faire des folies my lady.

IL s'approcha de plus en plus et je ne savais pas quoi faire… Il était proche de moi, trop proche et continuait à se pencher vers moi, vers mes lèvres.

Mes lèvres? Ha non pas question!

- Vous êtes malade! Dis-je vivement tout en sortant de ma chambre.

Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Mais que se passait-il ici? Je n'avais jamais vu d'autres fantômes, surtout des aussi mal en point.

Avais-je dis que Forks était banal? Je me trompais chaque jour.

- Il y a vraiment un problème ici! Dis-je à voix haute.

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques? T'es longue à la détente!

Je regardais à ma gauche et vis la personne qui m'avait parlé. Une jeune femme, certainement de mon âge ou un peu plus vieille. Je ne m' attardais pas sur sa gorge tranchée. Elle portait des vêtements de mon époque, enfin je crois, moi et la mode… les cheveux roux. Elle devait être belle vivante.

- tu veux des jumelles aussi?

- Désolé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici.

Elle m'étudia quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de murmurer quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris.

Dans la seconde qui suivie, l'homme de ma chambre apparut et la petite fille de tout à l'heure aussi.

- La petite c'est Nicki.

Elle se cacha derrière la jeune femme mais une fois lui avoir souris et fis un signe de la main, elle me sourit franchement, aucune peur sur son visage.

- Le faux don juan c'est Dawson.

Il me fit un clin d'œil assez suggestif et pour le cout, je reculais encore un peu.

- Et moi c'est Jenna.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- On ne sait pas. Après être morte, j'ai senti le besoin de venir ici. J'ai erré pas mal de temps en essayant de venir et puis d'un seul coup, je suis arrivée dans ta cuisine. M'expliqua Jenna.

- Moi aussi, dans ta voiture. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Me dit Nicki d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et moi, la même chose mais dans votre chambre ma douce.

Ok, lui à éviter et même s'éloigner.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire aussi. Certes je vous vois mais que voulez-vous que je fasse?

- Bin nous aider!

- Et donc je répète, que voulez-vous que je fasse?

Jenna soupira, Nicki regarda ses pieds quand à Dawson il… il est où? Dans la salle, il regarde mes photos, ha non!

Je partis vers lui alors qu'il enlevait les cadres. Je lui pris, les remis en place et le regarda.

- On ne touche à rien ici. Ecoutez, je veux bien vous aider mais je ne vois pas comment. Je ne fais que voir des fantômes et encore, vous êtes les premiers mis à par mon frère.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Franchement, je suis morte il n'y a pas longtemps alors que je rentrais chez moi tranquillement et des malades se sont jetés sur moi! 19 ans et je meurs! Et maintenant je suis coincée en saloperie de Casper avec une pseudo assistante sociale pour esprits plus jeune que moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire et deux autres morts que je ne connais même pas! Tu parles d'une vie…

Jenna craquait. En même dit comme ça, elle avait des raisons. La pauvre. Personne n'osa parler pendant plusieurs minutes puis Dawson continua.

- Moi aussi des gens m'ont sautés dessus. Ils se sont attaqués à mon coup et mon torse.

- Pareil pour moi, ils étaient trois. Je me baladais près du lac quand trois personnes m'ont entourés et m'ont… mordus.

Nicki pleurait maintenant. Les deux autres n'avaient pas plus de moral. Mais, ils avaient un point commun, ils avaient été tués par plusieurs personnes et de la même façon, à peu près.

- Pour vous deux aussi, ils étaient trois?

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

- Et ils vous ont mordu?

Le même hochement.

C'est impossible de mourir comme ça! Aucune personne ne saute sur les gens pour les mordre jusqu'à leur morts alors pou…

Je m'arrêtais en pleine réflexion.

Non en effet, des personnes ne feraient pas ça, mais des vampires, sûrement…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà, j'arrête la pour ce chapitre. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de nos nouveaux personnages? J'aime bien Jenna. **_

_**À la prochaine pour la suite.N'oubliez pas de commentez!**_

_**B-ness.**_


	10. chapitre 8:vous avez bien dit malchance?

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Heureuse de reprendre enfin cette fiction! ça fait du bien de rire un coup.  
>Je suis cependant désolée pour cette attente (problème de pc) mais voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous passerez toujours un bon moment de détente en lisant cette fiction.<strong>_

_**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes. Apparemment vous aimez l'apparition de fantôme et bien vous allez être servis. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

.

**Chapitre 8 : vous avez bien dit malchance ? **

POV Bella :

J'étais toujours seule dans la maison et je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Les trois fantômes toujours présents sans rien dire. Franchement je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires certes mais ça ne pouvait pas être eux qui avaient massacré ces gens. Je ne pouvais y croire ! Donc il devait y avoir d'autres vampires pas loin. Et pas des gentils...

_- Arrêtes de remuer autant et viens dans ce lit avec moi, je te détendrais..._ me proposa Dawson.

C'était peut-être un faux don juan mais je devais quand même me méfier. J'avais l'impression que pour lui « non » voulait dire « oui » et que oui signifiait et bien « oui ». Dans tout les cas, avec ce mort, j'étais fichue alors il valait pour moi de ne pas me retrouver seule avec.

_- Izz je suis rentré._

Ouf mon frère venait d'arriver. À peine avait-il franchi la porte que je l'accostais.

- Tu ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt ? Je suis en pleine crise ici !

_- Pourquoi tu... Izz, que fais un homme mort sur ton lit ? Et elle à la fenêtre ? Et... c'est une petite fille morte qui se cache derrière toi là ?_

- Voila la crise ! Trois personnes mortes sont apparues aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_- C'est qui lui ? Ton frère mort ?_ Demanda Jenna.

- Oui mon frère mort. Rick il faut les aider!

_- T'en a de bonnes Izz ! Comment on fait pour aider des morts ? Personnellement j'ai voulu être ici et rester avec toi. Pour eux j'en sais rien._

_- Bon pour t'expliquer la situation MOsieur-je-m'incruste-ici-alors-que-je-suis-mort, je m'appelle Jenna et je suis morte il n'y a pas longtemps. Sur le lit c'est Dawson et la petite qui se cache c'est Nicki. On s'est tous fait agressé par 3 personnes et j'ai erré quelques temps en cherchant ce que je foutais là avant de me retrouver direct ici, pareil pour les deux autres._

_- Izz, sérieusement tu fais comment pour t'attirer autant de surnaturel vers toi._

- Je leur ai pas dit de venir jte signale !

_- Moi je ne suis pas contre le fait d'être venu... _ajouta Dawson avec un regard suggestif.

_- hé roméo tu touches pas à ma sœur c'est clair !_

_- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je la touche ?_

_- Ne me provoque pas._

_- Je suis déjà mort alors je n'ai pas peur d'un frangin au rabais !_

_- Frangin au rabais ? Jvais te montrer c'est qui le mort au rabais !_

_- Oh mon dieu j'ai peur !_

- Bon c'est fini oui ! On a un problème à régler je vous signale ! Râlais-je

_- Tu as raison Izz mais je ne vois pas quoi faire._

Devrais-je lui dire pour ma théorie ? Bin après tout il allait vite comprendre. La petite alla vers Jenna pendant que je m'asseyais au sol essayant de réfléchir et de me calmer.

- Je pense que ce sont des vampires qui leurs ont fait ça. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications d'après les marques, la rapidité de l'agression.

_- Je savais qu'ils étaient pas fiables ces Cullen attends que je les vois ! Mais avant tu déménages, pas question que tu restes près d'eux. Alors voyons voir pour rejoindre René le mieux c'est l'avion..._

- Rick.

_- Oui alors tu peux réserver et on pourra dire que c'était une surprise..._

- Rick !

_- Mais pour Charlie ? On peut dire que tu n'aimais pas vivre ici, c'est possible vu que tu aimes le soleil et qu'il n'y a rien à faire par ici..._

- ERICK !

J'avais crié si fort que tout les fantômes me regardèrent choqués et que Nicki s'accrochait à Jenna. Comment un mort pouvait s'accrocher à un autre mort ? Aucune idée mais elle le faisait.

- Désolée. M'excusais-je. Écoutes, je sais que ce ne sont pas les Cullen. Tu as vu toi-même leur régime alimentaire fais leur confiance la-dessus. Ce ne sont pas eux. Je parierais ma vie sur ça.

_- Ta vie est déjà assez en danger comme ça. J'ai vu ce dont ils se nourrissaient mais ils n' en restent pas moins des vampires Bella._ Me dit-il doucement en se mettant face à moi.

Il attrapa mes mains et poursuivit.

_- Je sais que tu les trouves différents et je dois admettre qu'ils le sont pour certaines choses mais c'est dans leur nature. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Un peu de sang et leur vrai eux referait surface._

Sur certaines choses, Rick avait raison mais les Cullen n'étaient pas comme ça. Je le savais, ils ne pouvaient pas tuer d'humains. Impossible.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas eux !

_- Tu es si têtue._ Sourit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je lui souris et je savais que je l'avais convaincu. Pas pour tout car je savais qu'il ne leur ferait pas confiance mais pour ces meurtres, il comprenait et approuvait ce que je pensais : les Cullen n'y étaient pour rien.

- Bella ?

Charlie venait de rentrer.

- J'arrive papa !

Je me levais et décidais de retrouver mon père. J'étais entouré de beaucoup trop de morts et j'avais un réel besoin de voir des vivants !

_- Vas-y on va discuter et voir ce qui nous reste comme options._

Je leur souris à tous et Nicki me fis un signe de la main. J'eus les larmes au yeux. Cette petite si douce, comment avait-on pus lui faire ça ? Ils ne devaient pas être humains ! Ils ne devaient pas avoir de sentiments, rien que des monstres !

- Alors cette journée ? Demandais-je en me reprenant alors que je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine.

- Comme toutes les autres à Forks ! Sourit-il.

Moi aussi je souris. Pour lui, une journée à Forks représentait du calme, quelques patrouilles, parler avec les habitants et un donut ou deux. Pour moi, je commençais à croire qu'une journée à Forks était une journée remplie de surnaturel.

Je préparais quelques légumes et de la viande pour notre repas alors qu'il était en trin de lire le journal dans la cuisine, avec moi.

- Alors les nouvelles ?

- Rien de bien réjouissant. L'équipe de foot de Seattle a quelques difficultés mais il faut leur laisser un peu de temps. Je suis sur qu'ils peuvent faire une très bonne saison.

- C'est ça pour toi le pire des nouvelles ? Riais-je.

- Que veux-tu ! J'aime le sport. On est supporter ou on ne l'est pas... Mais malheureusement j'ai vu autre chose, quelque chose de vraiment triste.

Il avait l'air sombre d'un coup. Qui avait-il ? Il souffla et poursuivit.

- Une petite est portée disparue.

Une petite ? Voilà qui retenait mon attention...

- C'est vraiment malheureux ! Je plains les parents. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais s'il t'arrivait malheur.

Charlie était soudain ému et moi aussi par la même occasion. Il était rare que nous discutions de nos sentiments respectifs ou que nous les montrions. Je savais bien sur qu'il m'aimait et il savait que je l'aimais, pas besoin de mots. Mais c'était dans ces rares moments de vérité que lui et moi comprenions à quel point nous tenions à l'autre malgré le peu de moments passés ensembles jusqu'à présent.

- Oui c'est triste... ha ! La viande est cuite, on mange.

Il reposa le journal et mit la table alors que je nous servais déjà le repas dans nos assiettes. Il fallait que je prenne ce journal après le dîner et que je m'intéresse à cet article. C'était peut-être de Nicki dont il était question.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement en silence puis je débarrassais alors qu'il s'installait dans le salon devant la télévision.

Je pris le papier et montais.

Une fois dans la chambre, je m'installais à terre au pied du lit.

- Nicki, te souviens-tu de ton nom de famille ?

- _Oui,_ me dit-elle d'une petite voix, _Pierson._

J'ouvrais le journal et cherchais l'article. Sur une des pages, en grand, se trouvait la photo d'une petite fille magnifique. Elle riait et semblait vraiment heureuse. Malgré la différence due à sa mort, je pouvais reconnaître sans mal la petite.

À cette constatation, je pleurais sans me retenir.

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ Me demanda-telle en passant une main sur ma joue.

- Je suis triste pour toi.

Elle me sourit et se blottit contre moi. Les autres se mirent autour. Rick à coté, me tenant le bras. Dawson toujours sur le lit la tête sur mon épaule droite et Jenna à coté de lit, penchée à ma gauche.

« Petite fille disparue

Depuis maintenant deux semaines les recherches s'intensifient pour la petite Nicki Pierson. C'est une enfant adorable. Ces parents, Anne et Marc Pierson, participent toujours aux recherches et se montrent quotidiennement dans les médias pour retrouver « leur ange ».  
>Nous soutenons ces deux personnes alors qu'ils vivent dans une angoisse permanente depuis quinze jours.<br>Nous espérons tous retrouver rapidement Nicki, enfant aimée de tous... »

L'article continuait ainsi détaillant les zones déjà fouillé, les derniers vêtements de la petite, le dernier endroit où elle a été aperçue et d'autres choses encore.

Ils espéraient tous la revoir vivante mais malheureusement, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

_- Ma maman et mon papa me cherchent alors ? Ils ne m'oublient pas ?_

- Ils te cherchent ma puce mais tu sais ils...

comment expliquer à une enfant qu'ils ne la reverront jamais ?

- ils ne pourront pas te voir.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu me vois bien toi._

Que répondre à ça ? Rick prit le relais.

_- Izz est spéciale tu sais. Les personnes qui peuvent nous voir sont très rares et tes parents n'en font pas partis._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Parce que sinon, tu serais allée vers eux pas vers Bella._

_- Je comprends. C'est dommage, je voulais leurs parler une dernière fois pour leur dire de ne pas pleurer._

Elle me serra plus fort alors que mes larmes silencieuses coulaient encore.

C'était étrange qu'un fantôme se blottisse contre vous. Vous sentez quelque chose de froid, de léger mais aussi une petite pression là ou il serrait. Du moins, c'était comme ça pour moi.

_- C'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire mais, et si on retrouvait son corps, ça pourrait peut-être la faire partir en paix non ?_

Nous regardâmes tous Jenna avec de grands yeux.

_- Bin quoi ?_

- Ce n'est pas idiot. Dis-je. C'est peut-être la solution et même si ça ne l'est pas, au moins, ces parents auront enfin le corps de leur enfant.

Nous approuvâmes tous et après avoir parlé avec la petite, il était convenu que nous retournions sur les lieux. C'était un centre commercial de Port-Angeles. Espérons que cette fois, d'autres hommes ivres ne viendraient pas m'agresser.

Je décidais de me coucher en voyant qu'il était déjà 23 heures. Demain j'avais école et malgré toutes ces histoires, je tenais quand même à aller au lycée et avoir une année la plus normale possible bien que je vois que cela allait être dur...

Je passais par la salle de bain et revenait dans la chambre alors que Erick emmenait Dawson dans la salle de bain à son tour. Il disait que même mort, ce "charmeur de pacotilles" n'irait pas dans ma chambre.

Toujours aussi protecteur ! Mais bon là, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Dormir alors que ce dragueur pourrait faire je ne sait quoi, pas question.

Les deux filles partirent rejoindre la conversation donc je me couchais. Et oui, des morts ça ne dort pas alors ils pouvaient parler toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis du bruit et un léger vent me vint à mon visage. Rick revenait ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir Edward entrer par la fenêtre.

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme. Que faisait-il là ?

Je m'étais assise dans mon lit alors qu'il venait à moi. Étrangement je n'avais pas peur. Bizarre je sais. Un vampire entre en pleine nuit, il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut et moi, je suis heureuse de le voir.

Mon dieu parfois je suis vraiment folle !

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'aime te voir dormir.

- ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ?

- Seulement quelques nuits. J'espère toujours que ton frère ne soit pas là.

- Il est à coté et s'il te voit il va encore s'énerver.

- ça en vaut la peine.

Ho la la ce sourire en coin ! Il est vraiment beau, même alors que je le vois à peine, je le sais. Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse...

Mais avant que je dise quoique ce soit, Rick arriva, très énervé.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ! DEHORS DRACULA !_

Et comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul, les trois autres arrivèrent aussi.

_- La concurrence est rude ici._

_- Qui c'est le monsieur ?_

_- Whoua joli morceau, je ne serais pas venue pour rien finalement! _

Et bien sur, comme c'est moi, j'eus droit à un bonus : Charlie arrivait en courrant.

- Bella j'ai entendue un cri .

Que tout ceux qui pensent que je n'ai pas de bol, levez la main !

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre! ça vous a plus? <strong>_

_**J'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment. **_

_**La suite arrivera plus rapidement que ce chapitre c'est promis. **_

_**à la prochaine!**_

_**B-ness**_


End file.
